True heir of Wells
by N7femmedenoire
Summary: Liz Wells zieht nach langer Zeit zurück nach CentralC um mit ihrem Vater zu arbeiten. Als der besondere Tag des Beschleunigers gekommen ist, wird ihr Leben zum 2x drastisch verändert, wenn auch nicht schon sofort. Ob zum guten oder schlechten, wird sich wohl noch zeigen. Eine gute Sache hat es schon mal.. Lesen! Dann erfährst du es ;) vorerst T - später M wegen, nun ja ihr wisst :)
1. Prolog

HI! Ich danke dir schon mal dass du hier mal reinschaust.

Ich werde meistens ein wenig brauchen bis ich meine Kapitel raus bringe, aber ich werde mir nun mal auch die Folgen immer wieder Stück für Stück für gewisse Stellen anschaun und um die Gespräche und alles zu erfassen dauert nun mal.

Mein erstes Kapitel besteht nur aus dem Prolog, dass heißt aus den Geschehnissen vor der 1. Folge, wobei den Tag der Explosion noch mit reingebracht habe und dafür mir die Flashbacks von der 3. Folge anschauen musste. Zudem werde ich wahrscheinlich jede Folge in 1-4 Kapitel einteilen damit eventuell bei Internet Problem oder Sonstiges man nicht allzu schwer manche Stellen suchen muss (jedenfall passiert mir das ständig am Handy :D )

Ich versuche trotzdem immer wenn ich etwas veröffentliche eine komplette Folge hochladen, bedeutet eine Folge schreiben und dann in 1-4 Kapitel einteilen, werden aber alle an einem Tag erscheinen (falls sie rechtzeitig freigegeben werden).

Und jetzt wünsche ich dir / euch viel Spaß mit meinem Prolog, die erste Folge kommt auch noch heute oder morgen :)

* * *

Name: Charlize "Liz" P.(Payton) Wells

Familie.: Vater → Harrison Wells  
Mutter → Tess Morgan

Paten: → Tina McGee  
→ Quentin Lance

Job: S.T.A.R. Labs

Mein Name ist Liz Wells, jedenfalls ist es die Kurzform mit der ich mich einfaches halber überall eintrage. Meinen Vollständigen werdet ihr im Laufe meiner Geschichte vielleicht herausfinden müssen. Wie ihr wahrscheinlich schon wisst, mein Vater ist Harrison Wells und meine Mutter Tess Morgen. Wir waren eine glückliche, wenn auch manchmal schräge Familie.

Bis vor 13 Jahren als die beiden einen Autounfall hatten, bei dem meine Mum ums Leben kam und mein Dad anfing sich in seine Arbeit zu stürzen. Weshalb wir nach Central City zogen und er hier S.T.A.R. Labs gründete.  
Natürlich ging ich auch hier zur Schule. Als Neue und somit eine Außenseiterin lernte ich Iris West kennen, wir gingen in dieselbe Klasse und sie wollte mir helfen da ich sie an ihren Besten Freund Berry erinnerte. Ich freundete mich mit ihnen an, zog jedoch nach Ende des Schuljahres wieder nach Starling City zu meinem Onkel Quentin Lance, da ich dort nach der Schule studieren sollte, weil er und Mum ebenfalls in Starling studiert hatten (behauptete mein er jedenfalls, ich kaufe ihm das nach den letzten Ereignissen aber nicht mehr ab). Allerdings ist es für mich ein Rätsel wieso man eine 12-jährige aus so einem Grund wegschickte. Ist ja auch egal, so konnte ich wieder mit meinen alten Freunden und meinen Cousinen zur Schule gehen. Ein schlechtes Leben hatte ich dort nicht. Meinen Vater sah ich immerhin auch so gut wie jedes Wochenende und natürlich blieb ich aus Dankbarkeit auch mit Iris in Kontakt.

Naja genug gefaselt. Meine Geschichte beginnt am Tag der Aktivierung des Teilchenbeschleunigers.

* * *

Morgen, 9:45 Uhr  
Zentrale - S.T.A.R. Labs

"Morgen Cait", murmle ich ihr schläfrig entgegen.

"Oh hey, guten Morgen Liz! dreht sich Caitlin mit einem äußerst gut gelauntem Grinsen zu mir, "Bist du auch schon aufgeregt?"

"Ich weiß nicht so recht, ich hab irgendwie ein ungutes Gefühl bei der Sache."

"Du bist zu pessimistisch. Du kennst deinen Vater doch, er hat so viel erreicht und du siehst doch wie zuversichtlich er ist."

"Naja ich weiß nicht... _'So wie er sich in letzter Zeit verhält, könnte man meinen, er würde irgendwas aushecken'_

Aah da kommt dein Verlobter, heeyy Ronnie! Bis später dann..!", rufe ich den beiden noch nach, während ich flüchte.

Auch wenn Cait es nur gut meint, aber irgendwie traue ich der ganzen Sache nicht so ganz. Es sind kleine Dinge die mich immer wieder an meinem Vater zweifeln lassen. Vor allem seit unserem Streit. allerdings hat er mir so sehr geholfen als ich zurück nach Central gezogen bin...

 _Vor 2 Jahren, ? (ich weiß doch die Uhrzeit nicht mehr)_

 _Flur - S.T.A.R. Labs_

 _"Hey Dad", höre ich mich leise, aufgeregt sagen und grinse ihn an, als er sich im Flur, Richtung Labor von S.T.A.R. Labs umdreht._

 _Er läuft ebenso grinsend und mit offenen Armen auf mich zu um mich zu, "Lizzy, mein Schatz! Was machst du hier? Ich meine nicht, dass ich mich nicht freue, aber ich habe einen Besuch von dir nicht erwartet."_

 _"Das war der Plan!", lache ich in glücklich an, "Ich dachte mir, nach meinem kleinen Urlaub mit Felicity, sollte ich vielleicht mal wieder besuchen, auch wenn wir uns davor erst gesehen haben. Und naja, ihm vielleicht auch verraten, dass ich beschlossen habe nach Central City zu ziehen.", füge ich in einem gut gelaunten, lässigen, aber unschuldigen Ton hinzu._

 _Ich sehe in seinen Augen wie sich Begeisterung förmlich breitmacht und er mich gleich schon wieder umarmen möchte._

 _"Das ist Wunderbar! Du könntest sogar gleich bei mir anfangen, wenn du nicht schon eine Stelle hast, dann würden wir auch gleich schon miteinander arbeiten."_

 _"War irgendwie auch mein Plan. Als hättest du meine Gedanken gelesen."_

 _Wir grinsen uns, gegenüber stehend eine Weile einfach nur an bis er mich noch mal kurz umarmt und mir einen leichten, väterlichen Kuss auf den Kopf gibt._

 _"Na komm, ich stelle dir ein paar deiner zukünftige Kollegen vor.", flüstert er mir laut, aufgeregt entgegen und führt mich rum._

 _Wir erreichen schließlich die Zentrale des Gebäudes mit einem kleinen Krankenzimmer rechts und einem kleinen Labor links._

 _"Hört mal alle zu, dass hier ist meine Tochter Liz, sie wird ab nächster Woche mit uns arbeiten. Sie wird für den Anfang in allen Bereichen ein wenig reinschauen und spätestens Ende des Monats eine feste Stelle hier haben. Ich hoffe ihr werdet alle gut miteinander auskommen."_

* * *

Abend, 20:00

Presse Konferenz vor S.T.A.R. Labs

Ich stehe ganz vorne am Podest um alles gut mitzugekommen. Ich stehe natürlich nicht mit oben, da ich keine Fachkraft auf einem der ganzen Menge an Bereichen von ST.A.R. Labs bin.

Und da kommt er auch schon mein brillianter Vater während er vom Publikum bejubelt wird..

"Danke. Mein Name ist Harrison Wells. Und heute leuten wir die Zukunft ein. Gemeinsam mit meinem Team werde ich das Verständnis der Physik verändern und Fortschritte in Sachen Energiegewinnung sowie auf dem Gebiet der Medizin bringen. Und glauben sie mir, die Zukunft wird schneller hier sein wie sie denken.", und natürlich darf der Applaus schon wieder nicht vergessen werden.

Ich starr ihn von unten an, kann aber seine Stimme nicht mehr wahrnehmen durch den Applaus und meinen Gedanken. Ich versuche auf seine Worte zu hören, erfasse jedoch einfach nichts. _'Ein so riesiger Moment wird die Menschheit verändern, mein eigener Vater wird die Menschheit verändern. Ich kann es kaum glauben. Und trotz all der Zuversicht die er von Tausenden von Menschen, wenn nicht sogar Millionen von Menschen bekommt, habe ich flaues Gefühl im Magen. Als würde heute noch etwas schlimmes passieren, und bis jetzt hat mein Gefühl mich noch nie im Stich gelassen.'_

"Somit möchte ich noch zum Schluss ihnen allen meine brilliante und bezaubernde, stellvertrende Leiterin von S.T.A.R. Labs und Tochter Liz Wells. Bitte einen großen Applaus.", ich stehe die ersten Sekunden wie angewurzelt stehen bis meine Beine mich langsam aber sicher ihren Weg auf die Bühne zu meinem Vater tragen, „Sie war mir eine große Hilfe in der kurzen Zeit in der sie bei uns ist. Sie hat mir bei vielen Entscheidungen geholfen und auch selbst bei einigen Dingen Hand angelegt."

Die Menschenmasse gibt mir einen kräftigen Applaus, in dem ich einfach nur auf diese starren kann und einfach nicht weiß was ich sagen soll. Ich versuche einfach nur freundlich zu schauen und nicht zu nervös, „Vielen Dank. Aber ich habe wirklich nicht viel getan, so lange war ich ja auch nicht hier, ich habe einfach nur mein Bestes gegeben und mit diesem Wundervollen Team zusammengearbeitet, welches mir sehr geholfen hat in allen Tätigkeiten einen Überblick zu bekommen und manchmal auch, wie mein Vater bereits gesagt hat, selbst Hand anlegen konnte. Der Applaus sollte an alle Mitarbeiter von S.T.A.R. Labs gehen."

 _‚Puh, das war glaube ich die härteste Rede zu der ich mich jemals überwinden musste und das auch noch in letzter Sekunde und ohne davor zu wissen,',_ denke ich mir erleichtert, während erneut applaudiert wird und ich mich, sowie alle anderen, von der Bühne verkrümle. Bis auf meinen Vater der noch eine letzte kurze Ansprache zur Aktivierung des Teilchenbeschleunigers hält.

Abend, 20:36

Zentrale, S.T.A.R. Labs

„Cisco, wir müssen das hier meinem Vater sagen. Du weißt was für ein gutes Gefühl mir all das schon seit Tagen gibt, wenn dieses Gewitter zu einem Schaden in Teilchenbeschleuniger führt, jagt uns die Maschine mit Sicherheit in die Luft!", flüstere ich laut, angespannt Cisco zu.

Cisco schaut nachdenkend auf den Bildschirm, „Na gut, aber lass mich es ihm sagen und halte du alle Werte im Auge, wenn es dir hilft runter zu kommen. Außerdem habe mitbekommen... ", er unterbricht sich, als er die Schritte meines Vaters hört.

Es hilft mir allerdings kein Stück. Aber soll er es ruhig sagen ich möchte ja sowieso nicht mit ihm reden. Nur weil er mich bei der Pressekonferenz so gelobt hat und so über mich gesprochen hat, als ob alles in Ordnung wäre, bin ich immer noch auf ihn sauer.

„Dr. Wells wir haben gerade den jüngsten Wetterbericht reinbekommen, ein großes Unwetter ist im Anmarsch.", berichtet Cisco meinem Vater während ich an selbigen PC an dem er stand, stehen bleibe und mir alle Werte des Unwetters und die des Beschleunigers anschaue.

„Wir lassen ja kein Spaceshuttle abheben, wir kriegen das schon hin.", höre ich in mit Zuversicht sagen.

Und neben an höre ich Caitlin und Ronnie über ihre Flitterwochen wohin sie dann jetzt eigentlich hin wollen. Cait will nach Tahiti und Ronnie will nach Italien. Eigentlich sollte er gar nicht hier sein, weil er frei hat, aber er wollte unbedingt für Caitlin da sein.

„Dr. Wells, der Beschleuniger ist bereit für die Teilcheninjektion.", sagt Cisco im ganz stolz und steht auf.

„Wow. Jetzt sollte ich einen tiefsinnigen Spruch loswerden. Wie: Ein kleiner Schritt für einen Menschen…, ich kann nur sagen, dass ich gefühlte Jahrhunderte darauf gewartet hab."

Er läuft hinter zu den PC und legt seine Hand auf das Touch-Display um die Maschine in Gang zu bringen.

„Das war ´s? Kein lauter Knall?", scherzt der langhaarige Puerto Ricaner.

„Ein lauter Knall würde ein großes Problem bedeuten.", entgegnet ihm Ronnie.

Da schaut Caitlin in an und erwidert: „Sagt der Mann der am Bau beteiligt war."

„Ladies and Gentlemen, wir haben ´s geschaft.", mein Vater muss natürlich das letzte Wort haben und bekommt erneut Applaus.

„Maltas also?" fragt Ronnie, Caitlin die ihn glücklich annickt.

Kurz darauf öffnet mein Vater den Sekt und…

Ich drehe mich zu ihm, "Ähm…Dad? Ist das der Teilchenbeschleuniger der die Kräfte der Physik außer Kraft setzt, oder ist dafür der Sturm in dieser Kombination verantwortlich?"

Alle starren auf die Flasche, bis plötzlich der Alarm angeht und kurz darauf ein knall..

„War das jetzt..?" beginnt Cisco, wird jedoch von Ronnie ergänzt.

„Der laute knall."

Cisco und mein Vater stürmen auf die Monitore vor ihnen. Cisco tippt schnell auf die Tasten um nach dem Problem zu suchen. „Es gibt eine Anomalie in der Kernkammer."

 _Caitlin_ „Die Struktur des Rings ist noch unbeschädigt."

Ich stehe neben meinem Vater und erwiedere: „Es entsteht eine Kettenreaktion, das System bricht alles zusammen, wir müssen ihn Abschalten."

 _Cisco_ „Das geht nicht von hier, wir müssen den Beschleuniger Manuell abschalten."

 _Harrison_ „Na los!"

„Ich komm mit."

„Ronnie, Nein."

„Ich bin leitender Ingenieur, ich weiß wie man ihn abschaltet."

„Es ist zu Gefährlich."

„Caitlin, ich muss es tun.", drängt er und küsst sie.

Caitlin blickt ihm hinterher, voller Angst um ihn in ihren Augen. „Hey Cait, er schafft das. Er ist gut in seinem Job, Ok?"

„Das ist auch dein Vater und du hast selbst gesagt, dass du ein ungutes Gefühl bei der ganzen Sache hast. Und jetzt wo ich drüber Nachdenke hattest du wohl recht, wir hätten dieses Ding heute einfach noch nicht einschalten sollen.", sagt sie mir entgegen, fast schon mit Tränen in den Augen.

Ich gehe auf sie zu und nehme sie in den Arm, „Alles wird gut Caitlin, ich weiß was ich gesagt habe und es tut mir leid, dass es dich jetzt noch mehr verunsichert, aber irgendwie schaffen wir das schon diesen Koloss zu stoppen.", beruhige ich sie und wische ihr eine dem kullern nahende Träne vom Auge.

Sie lächelt mich an und flüstert, „Danke"

„Einen Moment, habe ich das richtig gehört du hattest die ganze Zeit ein schlechtes Gefühl und sagst mir nichts?", fragt mein Vater mich entsetzt.

„ Nach unserer letzten Auseinandersetzung hast du doch nicht geglaubt, dass ich dich wegen so einer „Kleinigkeit" darum bitte würde, die Aktivierung solange zu verschieben bis es sich richtig anfühlt. Immerhin hätte es ja deine Karriere zerstören können, entgegne ich im schnippisch und drehe mich wieder zu den Bildschirmen.

„Lizzy…"

Ich stoppe ihn bevor er mehr sagt, "Bitte,… spar es dir einfach"

Plötzlich steht Caitlin auf und beginnt wegzurennen.

„Hey, wo willst du hin Kitty?"

„Runter zu Ronnie und Cisco!", ruft sie mir schnell hinterher.

„WAS? NEIN!"

Teilchenbeschleuniger Kern - S.T.A.R. Labs 

Ich stehe schnell auf und renne ihr hinter her, als ich unten ankomme, „Ronnie, ich bin ´s."

„Caitlin… ist… ist Cisco da?"

„Ja, Ronnie, ich höre ich bin hier."

„Ich habe die Magneten neu justiert um den Strahl umzulenken, so wird die Explosion innerhalb des Rings bleiben und dringt nicht nach außen."

„Ich muss die Teilchenparameter neu ausrichten, damit sie das kompensieren.", erwidert Cisco, gibt Caitlin das Walkie-Talkie und macht sich an die Arbeit.

Ich renne zu ihm hin und helfe ihm schnell bei der Ausrichtung. Und höre nebenbei Cait und Ronnie ´s letztes Gespräch.

„Cisco und Liz sind dran. Du musst einen anderen Weg da raus finden, hörst du?"

„Hey… die Kettenreaktion… ich kann sie nicht umkehren. Die Tore müssen geschlossen bleiben um euch zu schützen. Bist du noch da?"

„Ja bin ich."

„Caitlin, was auch immer passiert…"

„Ronnie? RONNIE!"

Nach einigen Sekunden der Explosion, bricht Caitlin plötzlich zu Boden und fängt unaufhaltsam, zitternd und schluchzend an zu weinen. Ich laufe zusammen mit Cisco auf sie zu, setzten uns zu ihr auf den Boden und versuchen sie zu beruhigen...

* * *

Vielen Dank, das du meinen Prolog von meiner neuen Story gelesen hast. Ich hoffe du bleibst dran, ich denke nämlich, das ich an dieser Storysowas von dran bleibe, ich meine ich LIEBE diese Serie einfach.

Falls irgendwelche Fehler drinnen sind entschuldige ich mich, ich bin, obwohl es meine Muttersprache ist, eigentlich nicht besonders gut und mache viele Fehler. Ich gebe mir aber Mühe so wenig Fehler wie möglich zu machen, damit du/ ihr meine Story genießen könnt.

Habt ihr Vorschläge und mir irgenwderes zu sagen lasst mir ein Kommentar da. Ich weiß noch nicht ob ich Vorschläge übertrage, hängt dann davon hab.

Ach ja und ich wollte mich noch enschuldigen, Ursprünglich hatte ich ein längeres Flashback geplannt, aber ich werde dafür einfach noch mehr bringen und meine Liz Wells noch mehr erläutern, wartet es ab und blibt einfach mal dabei. Danke ;)


	2. Blitzschlag - E1 Part 1

Heyyy, hab ´s geschaft die erst Episode zu schreiben! Ist allerdings kurzer geraten als gehofft. Ich gebe mir Mühe die nächste länger zu machen. Der 2. Teil der ersten Episode ist übrigens auch schon draußen ;)

* * *

Episode 1

* * *

POV Liz

9 Monate später...

Vormittag,

Zentrale - S.T.A.R. Labs

„Hey Liz, sorry dass ich zu spät bin, ich hab nicht gut geschlafen und habe deswegen auch noch verpennt. Tut mir echt leid. Alles in Ordnung? Du siehst ein wenig Müde aus. Ist Cisco schon da?", fragt Caitlin mich besorgt.

„Ja, der ist schon da, besorgt gerade noch Kaffee und Frühstück und danach würde ich Heimfahren, ich ertrage diese Nachtschichten einfach nicht mehr mich um Allen zu kümmern, er ist jetzt schon 9 Monate im Koma, 5 davon bei uns, und hat seltsame Werte. Entweder wird er bald hinvegetieren wie eine Aubergine oder mein Vater soll sich gefälligst selbst darum kümmern, und zwar ohne mich. Er verrät immerhin nicht was wirklich mit diesem Jungen los ist. Und ich weiß, dass er mehr weiß als er verrät."

„Okay, wenn Cisco zurückkommt isst du was und legst dich dann hier irgendwo hin, du fährst mir heute nirgendswo mehr hinfahren. Und das wegen der halbtoten „Aubergine", ich meine du hast seine Werte selbst gesehen, wir müssen ihn da behalten bis er aufwacht und ihn danach auf diese Testen. Das ist nicht normal. Ach ja und deine bekomme ich auch noch, junges Fräulein, seit dem Unfall geht ´s dir immer noch nicht besser, hast ständig schwäche Anfälle und dass du am Tag der Explosion noch einmal in die Kammer einfach so ohne Aufsicht gegangen bist und Ohnmächtig gefunden wurdest ist NICHT in Ordnung."

* * *

 _9 Monate zuvor_

 _Abend, 22:03_

 _Teilchenbeschleuniger – STAR Labs_

 _Ich weiß nicht was es ist, aber irgendwas hat mich einfach wieder hier runtergezogen. Ich muss wissen was mit Ronnie ist, ich meine klar er ist auf jedenfall tot, so etwas überlebt kein Mensch der Welt. Aber ich muss wissen wie es dort aussieht. Ich laufe langsam auf die Tür zu und drücke neben ihr auf das Display um sie zu öffnen. Sie ist offen. Ich laufe hindurch, kaum trete ich in den Ring des Teilchenbeschleunigers habe ich ein drückendes Gefühl, als würde die Luft hier drinnen gleich meinen Körper zerquetschen._

 _Ich laufe weiter, über die kleine Brücke die auf die andere Seite des Beschleunigers führt. Ich sehe mich um und kann den riesigen Schaden der Explosion erkennen. An sich ist hier nicht alles zerstört und viel sieht hier auf den ersten Blick auch gar nicht mal so kaputt aus, aber wenn du von der Sache etwas Ahnung hast kannst du äußerlich kleinen Schäden erkennen und weißt dass selbst die viel anrichten würden. Überall an Stellen an denen kaputte Kabel rausschauen, sprühen Funken heraus. Ich laufe ein Stück weiter bis ich ein blaues Licht mitten im Ring des Beschleunigers sehe. Es sieht aus wie eine große blau, leuchtende Wand mit einem kräftigeren blauen Kern._

 _Je näher ich komme, desto schwieriger wird es. Schließlich erreiche ich die Wand, als ich hineinschaue sehe ich seltsame Bilder von einem kleinen Jungen wie er nach seiner Mutter schreit, eine Frau die Eis aus ihren Händen schießt, ein Mann in einem gelben Anzug und einen in einem roten, ich möchte die Bilder anfassen, als plötzlich das Bild zusammen bricht und eine Schockwelle in meine Richtung schießt und mich umhaut. Ich schau noch kurz mit schmerzen am Boden liegend auf als mir schwarz vor Augen wird._

 _Als ich wieder aufwache liege ich auf dem Krankenbett im Cortex und höre Geräte neben mir piepen. Mein Vater sitzt schlafend auf dem Stuhl daneben, als Caitlin vorsichtig auf mich zu kommt und mich leise anspricht sodass mein Vater nicht aufwacht, „Hey Liz, du hast fast über 2 Monate geschlafen.", informiert sie mich mit einem sorgenden Blick in ihrem Gesicht._

* * *

„Ja, ja „Mami". Du darfst noch mit mir Doktor spielen."

„Wer hat hier was von Doktorspiele gesagt? Und was soll des eigentlich, ich habe doch extra die Musik angemacht, dass es seine Gehirnströme stimuliert.", fügt er hinzu, reicht mir meinen Kaffee und mein Essen und macht die Musik wieder an.

„Ist natürlich klar, dass du gerade bei dem Wort zurückkommst Cisco. Wegen der Musik? Mir ging sie auf die Nerven, weil ich schon wieder Kopfschmerzen hatte und ich wollte mal meine Ruhe.", lächle ich ihm müde entgegen.

„Hi Cisco. Und hey! Ich meine das ernst, Lizzy. Also, ich meine wegen unserem vorherigen Thema... Ich möchte dich nicht irgendwann, irgendwo tot auffinden..."

Plötzlich machen die Geräte hinter uns Geräusche. Wir drehen uns ratz fatz um und schauen nach als langsam die Augen des braunhaarigen Schönling... _‚Einen Moment...Was?! habe ich gerade Schönling gesagt? Naja also Gedacht... Nein, nein, nein! Er ist der „Patient" von meinem Vater und Iris' bester Freund. Davon bleiben die Fingerchen seeehr weit weg.' ..._ flattern beginnen. Jedoch sofort wieder entspannen.

In dem Moment wechselt Cisco schnell den Song auf _Lady Gaga Poker Face._

„Was soll das werden?", fragen Caitlin und ich gleichzeitig, während wir uns leicht und gespannt über Berry beugen.

„Naja, er steht auf den Song.", antwortet Cisco verführerisch.

„Und woher willst du das bitte Wissen?", fragt Cait genervt.

„Ich war auf seiner Facebook Seite. Es stimmt doch, dass er alles hören kann oder?", antwortet Cisco während er von einem roten Lakritz abbeißt.

„Die Auditiven Funktionen, sind die letzten sensorischen Fähigkeiten die degenerieren.", antwortet Caitlin ihm, justiert noch mal ein paar Kabel an dem jungen Mann, und geht Richtung Krankenzimmer des Cortex.

„Can't read my, no you can't read my poker face", singt Cisco vor sich hin und dreht sich zu den PCs.

In der zwischen Zeit setze ich mich wieder gespannt auf meinen Stuhl, neben dem Kranken Bett, möchte einen Schluck von meinem Kaffee trinken, als Berry plötzlich Luft schnappend nach oben springt und ich mir meinen Kompletten, heißen Kaffee ins Gesicht schütte.

„Ach du meine Scheiße!", schreckt Cisco, wieder umgedreht in Richtung Bett, im selben Moment auf.

„Wo bin ich?", hächelt Berry verwirrt, fragend.

„Du bist wach."

Cisco schnappt sich das Telefon, „ Dr. Wells kommen Sie sofort runter in den Cortex."

 _Caitlin_ „Blutdruck 170 zu 100, Puls 120. Beide Pupillen reagieren auf Licht."

 _Cisco_ „Heyheyheyhey."

 _Caitlin_ „Sehen Sie mich an. Sehen Sie mich an."

In der zwischen Zeit stehe ich kurz auf um mir schnell was zum Abtrocknen zu holen und etwas kühlendes.

„Wooah, entspann dich. Es ist alles okay, alter. Du bist bei S.T.A.R. Labs.", versucht Cisco ihn zu beruhigen, was ja irgendwie nicht so ganz funktionieren will.

„S.T.A.R. Labs? Und wer seid ihr?" fragt Berry stark verwirrt.

„Ich bin Cisco Ramon, das hier ist Liz Wells und das hier Caitlin... Dr. Snow.", er stellt uns alle vor, der junge Mann schaut und kurz an, mich beäugt er kurz von oben bis unten, als hätte ich Vogelscheiße oder so im Gesicht und dreht sich auch gleich schon wieder weg und will aufstehen. Als Caitlin mit einem Probebecher auf ihn zugeht.

„Okay, ich brauche eine Urin Probe."

„Nicht jetzt.", flüstert Cisco ihr zu und schiebt den Becher mit der Hand weg.

„Was ist den passiert? Was ist hier los?"

„Du wurdest von Blitz getroffen, alter!"

„Was..?", fragt er erschüttert, als wäre er gerade nochmal getroffen worden und dreht sich um, zufällig in Richtung Überwachsungskamera mit Fernseher, „Und der hat mir...ein Sixpack verpasst?"

Daraufhin fang ich zu staunend an zu lachen und versuche einen Blick auf seinen Oberkörper zu bekommen. Was kurz wieder seine Aufmerksamkeit auf mich lenkt, da er mich anschaut und leicht anlächelt, jedoch auf eine leicht schüchterne Weise.

Da springt Cait schon wieder auf ihn los und tastet ihn ab, „Ihre Muskeln sollten atrophiert sein, stattdessen sind sie in einem chronischen Zustand der Zellulären Regeneration."

„Na komm setz dich.", soweit bringt mein kleiner Ramon ihn schon mal, „Du lagst im Koma."

„Und wie lange?"

„9 Monate. Willkommen zurück Mr. Allen. Wir sollten uns Unterhalten."

Ich werfe ihm noch schnell einen schwarzen S.T.A.R. Labs Pullover mit weißer Aufschrift zu, welches er anzieht und kurz darauf mit meinem Vater im Flur auf einen kleinen Spaziergang verschwindet.

Kurz darauf schnappe ich mir wieder mein Essen und beiße in den leider nicht mehr warmen Bagel und setzte mich diesmal auf das Krankenbett, welches deutlich bequemer ist als der Stuhl neben dran.

„Oh man, in seiner Haut möchte ich jetzt echt nicht stecken, ich meine er hat neun Monate seines Lebens verloren, die bekommt er nie wieder."

„Vergiss nicht, dass das unsere Schuld ist, immerhin hätte der Blitz von dem er getroffen wurde gar nicht so starksein dürfen und auch keinen Einfluss auf die Modifikation an seinem Körpers haben dürfen. Ach ja und es sind mehr als 10 Menschen durch die Explosion umgekommen. Also ich würde lieber nicht in unserer Haut stecken wollen mit dem Blut von Menschen an unseren Händen.", erwidere ich Cisco mit vollgestopftem Mund.

„In dieser Wunde musstest du jetzt aber wieder rumpulen, oder? Außerdem, würde jeder Blitz das verursachen was ihm passiert ist, würde ich mich auch treffen lassen wollen, dann muss ich für meine Muskeln nicht einmal trainieren."

„Nicht dein ernst oder?", frage ich ihn lachend, bis ich flach auf dem Rückenliege um mich zu Kugeln.

„Was denn? Trainieren ist harte Arbeit und brauch seine Zeit bis man Ergebnisse hat. Ihr habt es als Mädchen besser, ihr müsst nicht solange trainieren bis man eure Muskeln sieht, bei euch würde das scheiße aussehen...", doch bevor Cisco seinen Satz überhaupt beendet hat, liegt auch Caitlin fast auf dem Boden vor Lachen.

Kurz darauf höre ich auch schon wieder Schritte vor der Tür und den Mechanismus der die Tür öffnet

„Ich bin momentan nicht besonders beliebt bei den Einwohnern, aber Detektiv West und seine Tochter gaben mir die Erlaubnis Sie hierher zu bringen, wo wir ihren Zustand stabilisieren konnten. Natürlich war es auch ein großer Plus Punkt für ihr Vertrauen meine Tochter, da sie und Iris sich schon seit ein paar Jahren kennen."

POV Berry

‚ _Seine Tochter? Iris kennt doch kein Mädchen mit Nachnamen Wells, oder doch? Das hätte sie mir doch bestimmt schon längst erzählt. Aber Dr. Wells hat keinen Grund zu Lügen. Ich wusste nicht einmal, dass Harrison Wells eine Tochter hat. Einen Moment als ich aufgewacht bin ,war doch da noch so ein Mädchen. Wie hieß sie noch gleich...? Liz Wells...'_


	3. Blitzschlag - E1 Part 2

Episode 1

* * *

POV Liz

„Iris?", fragte Berry meinen Vater, nach einigen Sekunden der Stille. Seine Frage hört sich aber an als wolle er fragen _: ‚Iris, die Iris West mit der ich seit meiner Kindheit zusammen wohne?'_

„Ja Iris, Iris West. Wer denn sonst? Meine Großmutter? Sie hat dich verdammt oft besucht, okay? Ich meine du warst im Koma und du bist wie ein Bruder für, sowas kann einen schon einen echten Schock verpassen." Auf meine Antwort schaut mein Vater mich besorgt an dreht sich kurz darauf aber auch schon wieder zu Berry.

„Woher weißt du...?"

„Und sie redet sehr viel", fügt Caitlin hinzu, nachdem sie Berry unterbrochen hat.

„Aber dafür ist sie heiß. AUA! Wofür war das?" fragt Cisco mich während er sich von meinem Schlag am Kopf kratzt.

„So redet man nicht in der Gegenwart von Frauen über andere Frauen, jedenfalls nicht wenn diese alte Freundinnen sind. Außerdem hatte ich Lust dazu.", füge ich fies lachend hinzu .

Berry schaut mich fragen an, als ob er nachdenken würde ob er mich kennt. ‚ _Das kann aber nicht sein, dass er mich kennt,...ich kenn zwar noch von früher einen kleinen Jungen, der Iris' bester Freund war, aber das ist niemals Berry Allen, er sah damals doch wie ein richtiger kleiner Nerd aus. Andererseits...OH MEIN GOTT, NEIN! Ich werde Iris später darauf ansprechen, wenn ich sie heute noch treffe.'_

Schließlich antwortet er jedoch nur: „Ich muss gehen."

„Nein, das geht nicht." protestiert Cait.

„Nein, nein, nein Caitlin hat recht, jetzt da Sie wach sind brauchen wir weitere Tests. Sie durchlaufen noch Veränderungen. Wie müssen noch vieles über Sie rausfinden.",stimmt mein Vater ihr zu.

„Mir geht ´s gut, wirklich. Ich fühl mich ganz normal. Danke, dass ihr mir das Leben gerettet habt."

„Ist das sein Ernst?"

„Darf ich das anlassen."

„Wenn du versprichst für weiter Test wieder zu kommen" - „Ja, behalten Sie ´s einfach.", antworten mein Vater und ich gleichzeitig.

„Okay.", und weg ist unser Versuchskaninchen und wir wissen nicht ob er wieder kommt. Immerhin ist ein ‚Okay' nicht gerade auf meine Aussage zu beantworten.

„Ich schau später beim Jitters vorbei und rede mit Iris, bis dahin fahre ich jetzt endlich mal Heim und schlafe eine Runde. Bis später"

„Einen Moment junge Dame, wir haben auch noch zu reden, du hast fast immer geschafft einer Konfrontation mit mir zu entgehen seit des Unfalls. Jetzt wo aber unser einziger Patient wach ist werde ich dich dennoch dich nicht einfach gehen lassen. Du warst selbst im Koma nach dem Unfall und...", ich unterbreche ihn mit meiner Hand.

Ich sehe aus dem Augenwinkel wie Caitlin und Cisco sich irgendwas zu tun suchen und versuchen nicht zuzuhören, obwohl mich mir ziemlich sicher bin, dass sie aufjedenfall zuhören. Dennoch ist es mir egal, mich stört es ja nicht, am Ende würde ich sowieso wieder mit einem der beiden darüber reden.

„Das war meine Bedingung unter der ich überhaupt noch hier geblieben bin, ich hätte mir ansonsten schon lange einen neuen Job gesucht, also lass stecken! Ich bin müde und möchte jetzt nicht darüber reden.", in dem Moment laufe ich einfach raus und beachte die rufe meines Vaters einfach nicht mehr. Allerdings kann ich schon das brennen in meinen Augen spüren, dass mich davor warnt gleich eine Träne auf meiner Wange zu spüren.

Ich schaffe es noch bis zu meinem Auto ohne eine Träne zu vergießen, kaum habe ich die Tür schon wieder geschlossen rennen sie mir schon fast die Wange runter, dennoch starte ich einfach den Motor und fahre Heim.

Mittag,

Auf dem Weg zum Jitters

Als ich gerade um die Ecke lauf, spüre ich die Vibration meines Smartphones, dass ich eine SMS bekommen habe. Ich hole es raus: _Cisco_ _‚Berry ist zurückgekommen, er ist super schnell wie wir geahnt haben. Fahren mit ihm auf den verlassenen Flugplatz für weitere Tests.'_

Schließlich stecke ich es wieder ein und betrete das warm, wohl nach Kaffee duftende Jitters.

„Liz, hey! Du hast meine SMS also bekommen."; kommt Iris strahlend auf mich zu und umarmt mich, „Ist mit Berry alles in Ordnung? Ich meine er war im Koma, wacht einfach auf und kommt vorbei als wäre all das nie passiert. Wie kann das überhaupt sein?"

„Ganz ehrlich? Ich habe keine Ahnung, ich bin zwar versucht es herauszufinden, aber nichts. Er hat sich in seinem Koma einfach von dem Schlag erholt, als ob er nur geschlafen hätte. Und das wegen des Stromausfalls jedes Mal, kann ich dir nur so erklären, ich weiß aber nicht ob es stimmt: Durch den Blitzschlag der kurz nach der Explosion des Teilchenbeschleunigers stattfand..."

„Okay, okay, ist gut. Ich verstehe am Ende sowieso wieder nur Bahnhof. Also kurzgefasst: Berry geht ´s gut und der Unfall hat keine Auswirkungen mehr auf ihn?", fragt mich Iris ein wenig nervös, während wir uns an einen der Tische begeben.

„Ja.", stimme ich ihr wiederwillig zu _. ‚Ich möchte sie deswegen nicht anlügen, aber ich möchte ihr jetzt erstmal auch keine Angst einjagen nach allem was bis jetzt passiert ist. Und sollte irgendwas sein, ist es seine Aufgabe es den Leuten um sich herum zu sagen. Ich wie0 das ist keine gute Ausrede, aber hey eine bessere habe ich nun einmal nicht. '_

„Ich wollte dich eigentlich mal was fragen, was ist mir heute bei dem Gespräch mit Berry, kurz bevor er zu dir kam, eingefallen ist. Berry Allen ist doch nicht dein kleiner bester Freund von damals, an den mich erinnere oder?"

„Oh.. doch, stimmt ich hatte ihn dir damals ja schon einmal vorgestellt. Du hast ja aber nicht lange da gewohnt und ihr wart beider sehr schüchtern, aber ihr habt euch gut verstanden wenn ich mich recht erinnere. Ihr hattet aber trotzdem eigentlich nicht viel geredet auch wenn ihr gut ausgekommen seit, lag bestimmt an eurer Schüchternheit.", ergänzt sie noch lächelnd.

„Oh wenn es das alleine damals bloß gewesen wäre...", flüstere ich auf den Tisch starrend vor mich hin.

Iris schaut mich an als ob sie es gehört hätte, entscheidet jedoch nicht weiter darauf einzugehen, „Okay also das Thema Berry haben wir jetzt erstmal durchgekaut, immer hin haben wir hauptsächlich über hin geredet, wenn ich ihn besucht hat. ," sagt sie lachend, „Aber wie geht es dir eigentlich noch mit deinem Vater? Ihr habt immer noch nicht über diesen Streit geredet, nicht wahr?"

„ Nein, ich weiß aber dass ich bald mit ihm reden muss. Immer wenn das Thema „Explosion" aufkommt oder „Unfall" schaut er mich mit Hundeaugen an. Ich meine, ich weiß dass er die ganze Zeit an meinem Bett war als ich Ohnmächtig war, aber des ändern seine Worte auch nicht die er mir bei unserem Streit zugeworfen hat. Ich habe mich schon nach einem Teilzeit Job umgeschaut, wenn ich aber nicht bald was finde..."

„Hey, wie war's damit dass du erst einfach hier im Jitters arbeitest, die suchen wieder jemanden. Und wenn du dann was Richtiges hast gehst du einfach wieder. Ich könnte dich meiner Chefin empfehlen.", antwortet sie mir enthusiastisch und zückt schon ihr Handy um eine SMS an ihre Chefin zu schrieben.

„Danke das wäre super. Ich habe überlegt ob ich mich vielleicht als Kriminalpsychologin beim CCPD bewerbe. Allerdings weiß ich nicht ob die jemanden brauchen..."

„Hm...weißt du was? Ich glaube ich kenne sogar drei Personen die dir da weiterhelfen könnten.", berichtet mir Iris mit einem breiten Grinsen und einem starren Blick nach draußen.

Als ich mich umdrehe und ihrem Blick folge, sehe ich Eddie, Iris' Freund und der Kollege ihres Vaters, draußen mit einem Kaffee an einem Tisch stehen. Sieht aus als warte er auf Iris. Im selben Moment steht Iris auf und gibt mir ihre Hand um mit mir zu ihm rüber zugehen. Natürlich leise, dass er uns nicht sofort bemerkt.

Auf dem Weg zu seiner rechten Seite spricht sie ihn schon an, bevor er sie sehen kann, in derselben Zeit bin ich auf den Weg ihm gegenüber an den Tisch und somit auf neben Iris. „Kann ich ihnen helfen Detektiv?", sagt sie in ein spielerisch genervten und distanzierten Ton.

„Hör bitte so auf zu tun, als könntest du mich nicht leiden, wenn dein Vater da ist.", antwortet er ihr genervt. Auch wenn es Iris nicht wahr haben möchte, aber Eddie belastet das anmaßen, diese Beziehung geheim zu halten. Nicht nur weil er Joes Partner ist, sondern weil er sich von ihr nicht wie in einer wirklich ernsten Beziehung fühlt. Das hat er mir schon mal gesagt als wir uns auf dem Weg zu Jitters Unterhalten haben.

„Oh..", sie kommt ihm näher und legt ihre Hände neben seinem Kopf. Und wie ´s aussieht vertreibt das auch schon wieder seine Mürrigkeit. „Ich möchte nicht riskieren, dass mein Freund von meinem eigenen Vater erschossen wird.", fügt sie hinzu und küsst ihn innig.

Weil mir das unangenehm ist drehe ich mich weg, als ich nach vorne schaue, sehe ich plötzlich Berry um die Ecke kommen und als er das Pärchen sieht, bleibt er wie angewurzelt stehen. Ich kann sehen das sich schmerz und Enttäuschung in seinem Gesicht breit macht.

Ich tippe also Iris an, sie schaut mich verwirrt an, als ich in Berrys Richtung zeige, kann ich sehen wie sie nun Angst auf eine Konfrontation hat, aber nicht nur mit Berry sondern vielleicht auch schon bald mit ihrem Vater.

„Ist es in Ordnung wenn ich...", doch sie brauch gar nicht weiter Reden, Eddie und ich nicken schon, dass sie ruhig verschwinden soll. Wir schauen ihr noch hinter her, wie die beiden verschwinden. Ich drehe mich wieder zu Eddie, „Das war ´s dann wohl mit dem Geheimnis, was?"

„Sie wird ihm mit Sicherheit sagen er soll es nicht Joe sagen.", und da ist wieder Eddies bedrücktes Gesicht.

„Nicht mehr lange und Joe wird es sowieso wissen, ob es am Ende jemand gesagt hat oder nicht ist egal, er ist einer der besten Cops die ich kenne.", berichte ich ihm stolz. „Da fällt mir ein Iris und ich hatten über meine Zukunftspläne vorhin geredet und abgesehen davon, dass ich möglicherweise dem nächst hier auch arbeite, wollte ich dich mal fragen, ob du dich mal erkundigen kannst, ob ihr Kriminalpsychologen sucht."

„Dann habt ihr immer noch nicht miteinander geredet?"

„Nein, aber höchst wahrscheinlich bald. Naja ist auch egal, es wird immerhin selbst dann keine Arbeit für mich, bei ihm geben, wenn ich mit ihm geredet habe."

„ Da hast du wohl Recht. Ich werde mal schauen was ich für dich tun kann. Allerdings ist Wahrscheinlichkeit hoch, dass du nur gelgentlich zu Beratung oder sowas einberufen wirst."

„Das ist nicht schlimm, ich meine ich kann ja auch teilweise Berry helfen, er ist ja euer Kriminalforensiker und in den letzten Monaten habe ich ja auch etwas in diesem Bereich ausgeholfen bei euch. Es ist nur so, dass wenn ich hier schließlich nichts finde, werde ich wieder nach Starling zurückziehen. Ich habe da noch ein paar Kontakte und hätte auch eine Stelle bei einem Freund, der immer für mich was hat."

‚ _Natürlich werde ich jetzt nicht sagen wer das ist, immerhin darf ich es ja auch niemanden sagen für wen ich in meiner „freien Zeit" in Starling City, nach meinem Abschluss, gearbeitet habe. '  
_

Plötzlich kommt eine Eilmeldung durch Eddies Walkie-Talkie. _‚ Sofort alle Einheiten auf Einsatz Richtung Autobahn, Autounfall und Sturmfront, alle Einheiten bitte kommen. '_

„Geh, ich komm auch alleine zurecht.", versichere ich ihm mit einem Lächeln. Und kurz darauf bekomme ich schon wieder eine SMS, Cisco. _‚Neues Metawesen entdeckt, komm vorbei wenn du kannst'_

‚Na toll. Dann fahr ich kurz heim, hol meine Sachen und mach ich mich mal lieber wieder auf den Weg zu S.T.A.R. Labs'

Abend,

Cortex von S.T.A.R. Labs

„ Hey Leute was ist los? Wieso sollte ich vorbei kommen...?", frage ich stoppe allerdings als ich Caitlin, Cisco und einen Mann in einem Spezial Cisco-Feuerwehranzug vor den Tisch mit den drei Bildschirmen sehe. „Hallo? Und wer bist du, wenn ich fragen darf?", frage ich mit einer leicht anzüglichen Stimme, denn der der im Anzug steckt muss einfach einen guten Körper haben sowie der sich anpasst.

„Ich bin ´s Berry.", antwortet er mir mit einem kleinen Lachen. _‚Ups, peinlich'_ „Ich muss jetzt los." Und weg ist er. Diesmal jedoch um einiges schnelle und mit einem Wind der nach seinem Parfüm oder Rasierwasser oder so riecht. _‚Okay Liz, langsam wird ´s ein bisschen creepy. '_

„Wir müssen ein Metawesen fangen.", sagt Cisco heroisch. In selben Moment bekomme ich plötzlich eine Nachricht. „Man, wieso muss dein Handy jetzt unbedingt diesen Moment zerstören.", meckert er und dreht sich zu den Bildschirmen um.

 _Ollie, „Sieht so aus als wäre euer Patient wieder auf den Beinen und möchte jetzt auch ein bisschen gutes verbreiten. ;)"_

„ _Woher weißt du davon?"_

„ _Er hat mir einen Besuch abgestattet und um Rat gefragt."_

„ _Wir reden später darüber, woher du ihn kennst, und mir nichts davon gesagt hast. ODER AUCH FEICITY!"_

„Berry. Berry dieses Ding kommt näher mit Geschwindigkeiten über 300 Stunden/km und stärker werdend. Berry hörst du mich" höre ich Cisco wieder in den Lautsprecher sagen und laufe auf ihn und Caitlin bei den PCs hin.

„Ja. Laut und deutlich.", antwortet Berry etwas lauter, wegen der Geräusche im Hintergrund.

„Wenn das so weiter geht, wird der eine Tornado der Klasse 5.", füge ich aufmerksam hinzu und beobachte gespannt die Werte.

„Und er zieht in Richtung Stadt. Wie kann ich ihn aufhalten? Leute? Ich könnte ihn ausbremsen."

„Und wie wollen Sie das anstellen?", wirft Cait ein.

„Indem ich um ihn herum laufe und das in gegengesetzter Richtung."

„Dafür müsste er über 1000 Stunden/km erreichen.", ergänzt Cisco konzentriert.

„Ihr Körper hält dieses Tempo vielleicht nicht aus. Sie könnten sterben.", erwidert Caitlin besorgt.

„Ich muss es versuchen."

„Haha, der Anzug hält ´s aus.", wirft Cisco stolz auf sein Werk ein.

„Aber er nicht!", erwidern Caitlin und ich.

„Er wird es schaffen, ich weiß er wird ´s schaffen.", antwortet Cisco gespannt mit seinem Blick auf dem Bildschirm.

„Er ist zu stark!", brüllt Berry in sein integriertes Mikrophon.

Plötzlich höre ich die Tür aufgehen und meinen Vater in seinem Rollstuhl rein fahren.

„Sie können das Schaffen Berry. Sie haben Recht, ich bin für all das verantwortlich. So viele Menschen sind meinetwegen verletzt worden und ich habe in ihnen nur ein weiteres potentielles Opfer meiner Hybris gesehen. Und ja ich habe diesen Wahnsinn erschaffen doch Sie Berry, Sie können ihn aufhalten. Sie können das schaffen, also laufen Sie, Berry laufen Sie!", so eine Ansprache hat er lange nicht mehr gehalten, und irgendwie tut mir mein Vater ja leid. Er hat so viel in seine Arbeit gesteckt nur, dass alles zerstört wird. Vielleicht sollte ich ja wirklich bald mit ihm reden.

Er nimmt seine Brille ab als er auf den Monitor starrt und bewundert was Berry schafft. Als plötzlich ein lauter Knall ertönt.

„Berry?", fragt Caitlin vorsichtig, aber geschockt. Während ich einfach nur voller Hoffnung, dass ihm nichts Schlimmes passiert ist, da stehe.

Kurz hören wir Berry schnaufen und die Stimme des anderen Metawesens, als Berry, „Ich bin nicht wie Sie. Sie sind ein Mörder!" Und plötzlich gehen Schüsse los.

„Berry?! Berry!", rufe ich ihm zu.

„Es ist alles Okay, es ist vorbei.", höre ich seine Stimme ruhig und erleichtert.

* * *

Ich hoffe die erste Episode ist mir gut gelungen. Ich versuche die 2. so schnell wie möglich zu schrieben, dass ich meine inspiration gerade nicht verlier, oder die Lust dadran :D


	4. Der schnellste Mann der Welt - E2 Part 1

HEEEYY! I'm back! Wenn alles gut läuft ab jetzt jeden Sonntag ^^

Ich versuche auch die Episoden etwas länger zu machen, die ersten drei waren doch etwas zu kurz, fand ich :D Naja hier ist jedenfalls der erste Teil von Episode 2, der zweite kommt dann nächste Woche ;)

Viel Spaß beim lesen !

* * *

Episode 2

* * *

POV Liz

Morgen,

Mein Apartment

Ich wach plötzlich schweiß gebadet und vor Schreck auf, als mein Wecker angeht. „Schon wieder der gleiche Albtraum...", schnaufe ich genervt und müde vor mich hin. In letzter Zeit kommt dieser Traum einfach immer wieder. Ich sehe ständig diese „Visionen" in dieser leuchtend, blauen Wand wie vor 9 Monaten bei S.T.A.R. Labs im Teilchenbeschleuniger. Das schlimmste ist, dass all dies in letzter Zeit immer schlimmer wird und ich mich immer mehr anstrengen muss es zu unterdrücken, aber langsam kann ich es nicht mehr. Ich muss dringend mit Caitlin über den Vorfall sprechen.

Deshalb springe ich schnell aus dem Bett und ab unter die Dusche. Als ich raus komme schnappe ich mein Handy und tippe schnell eine SMS an Cait, bevor ich mich anziehe, dass wir uns bei S.T.A.R. Labs treffen müssen, schnappe mir aus meinem Schrank meinen kurzen schwarzen Stretch Rock, dazu eine schwarze Feinnetzstrumpfhose, mein dunkelrot-, weit ausgeschnitten-, lockeres tank top mit meinem eignen dunkelgrauen Design darauf und ziehe alles an, das Top stecke ich vorne locker rein so dass es hinten noch raus hängt. Fertig gehe ich in den Flur schnappe mir meine schwarzen Biker Boots und meine dunkelgraue Lederjacke und verdufte.

Einige Minuten später,

S.T.A.R. Labs Eingang

„Hey Cait.", ich begrüße sie mit einer Umarmung, welche sie besorgt erwidert, „Lass uns bitte schnell reingehen und die Tests durchführen, ich werde das Gefühl nicht los, dass etwas wirklich nicht mit mir stimmt."

Wir machen uns auf den Weg zum Cortex. Öffnen erst einmal die Eingangstür, bevor sie ihr erstes Word sagt. „Was ist den los? Wie kommst du darauf? Was ist denn passiert?", löchert sie ihre Fragen in mich rein.

Ich bin nervös und spüre ein leichtes schütteln am ganzen Körper bevor ich ihr antworte. „Seit einigen Monaten habe ich manchmal Träume von der einen Nacht als ich noch einmal nach der Explosion unten war, jedes Mal wache ich davon in schweiß gebadet auf. Anfangs dachte ich, dass es einfach meine weise der Verarbeitung ist, aber in letzter Zeit passiert es immer öfter und ich kann es nicht mehr unterdrücken.", ich mache eine kurze Pause um mich ein wenig zu beruhigen, „Deswegen habe ich auch manchmal diese Schwäche und Müdigkeit Anfälle gehabt."

In der Zeit in der ich es ihr erkläre, schaut sie mich gespannt und nachdenkend an. „Wieso hast du das alles unterdrückt?! Ich meine du hast Psychologie studiert, gerade du müsstest wissen, dass sowas nicht gut für dich ist!" Wir bleiben vor dem Aufzug kurz stehen und warten.

„Ja ich weiß, aber es sind noch andere seltsame Dinge passiert, weswegen ich es ja alles unterdrücken wollte. Am Anfang als das alles angefangen hat da... „, wir steigen in den angekommen Aufzug ein. „… hatte ich sowas wie Visionen, ich habe unerklärliche Dinge gesehen."

„Was für Dinge?", fragt sie vorsichtig.

„Naja, was ich euch nicht erzählt habe ist was ich an dem Abend unten beim Teilchenbeschleuniger kurz bevor ich Ohnmächtig wurde, etwas gesehen habe. Da war… eine Art blau, leuchtende kinetische Wand, in der eine Art Kern oder Kugel in einem noch kräftigerem blau leuchtete und es… ‚zeigte' mir Metawesen." Caitlin starrt mich für einen Moment einfach nur mit einem leeren Gesicht an bevor ich fortfahre, „Und da war noch diese andere Sache, aber ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher was es ist, oder wie ich es ausgelöst habe, aber ich... hätte beinahe einen Unfall gehabt. Ich habe keine Ahnung wie ich das gemacht habe, aber ganz plötzlich war ganz genauso ein kinetisches Feld, wie damals im Beschleuniger, vor mir und hat mich vor dem Wagen geschützt. Zum Glück war ein betrunkener und zugekiffter am Steuer sonst hätte ich mich da glaube ich nicht rausreden können."

„WIE BITTE?! Du hattest einen beinahe Unfall und erzählst nichts davon?!", ich starre sie mit einem leeren Gesicht einfach nur an. „Wann war das?", fragt sie mich in ihrem so kalten Ton, den so so häufig hat wenn sie sauer ist.

„An dem Abend kurz nachdem ich aufgewacht bin, auf dem Weg zu meiner Wohnung."

Sie schnaubt nur noch kurz bevor sie mir wieder Antwortet. „Hm okay. Und um des andere jetzt nochmal zusammen zufasse: Du siehst also unsere Metawesen UND hast kinetische Kräfte?", fragt sie nun mit einem leicht ungläubigem Unterton. Wobei nach allem bis jetzt ich nicht denke, dass sie mir nicht sondern eher immer noch nicht ganz das alles fassen kann.

„Jaa… Nein… So könnte man es eigentlich auch sagen. Aber ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher, vielleicht bilde ich es mir diese ‚Visionen' nur ein, weil ich noch nicht alles richtig verarbeitet habe oder so."

„Das... ist unglaublich... Und wieso hast du nichts gesagt? Wir hätten da dran schon lange arbeiten können?"

„Ich wollte all das nicht, ich möchte es auch immer noch nicht haben, wenn überhaupt möchte ich es loswerden... ", ich stoppe mit Caitlin vor der Tür zum Cortex als wir stimmen darin hören. Eine direkt im raum und eine über den Lautsprecher.

Als wir rein kommen...

„Bist du schon da?" fragt Cisco jemanden über ´s Headset.

Cait schaut mich an bevor sie ihn anspricht. „Was machst du da?", fragt sie ihn verdächtig. Und im selben Moment macht er die Bildschirme aus und er dreht sich um mit seinem Lutscher im Mund.

Er zieht ihn raus. „Gar nichts.", antwortet er unschuldig.

„Mit wem hast du geredet?"

„Niemandem", erwidert er wieder mit seinem Lollie im Mund.

Cait wagt sich näher an ihn ran, während ich mich in Richtung Lautsprecher begebe um diesen an zu machen. „Vielleicht mit Barry?"

„Wer?"

„Barry Allen, vom Blitz getroffen, lag neun Monate im Koma und läuft jetzt in Schall Geschwindigkeit. Klingelt da was?"

„Nein, keinen blassen Schimmer."

Als ich das Gerät erreicht habe und es wieder einschalte: „Cisco, hier sind Flammen überall! Cisco bist du noch da?!" Cait und Ich starren ihn mit einem starr, bösen Blick an, bevor Barrys Stimme wieder aus dem Lautsprecher ertönt. „Hab alle rausgeholt. Was hast du noch für mich Cisco?", fragt er stolz und bereit weiter zu machen.

Daraufhin kommt Cait neben mir, zu dem daneben stehenden Mikro: „Barry, hier sind Caitlin und Liz."

„Heeyy, Caitlin... Liz... Wie läuft euer Tag?", antwortet er verlegen, deutlich ertappt, doch auch irgendwie voller Hoffnung, dass er kein ärger bekommt. ‚Ach wie süß er doch ist. Er wird sowas von ärger bekommen. ', denke ich mir Enthusiastisch.

„Komm zurück zu S.T.A.R. Labs. Sofort.", antwortet sie in einem sehr strengen Ton und schaut verärgert Cisco an. Ich hingegen muss mir ein Lachen äußerst stark verkneifen.

Daraufhin kommt eine kurz und knackige Antwort zurück: „Schon unterwegs."

Caitlin gibt Cisco DEN Blick des Todes und Cisco steckt sich seinen Lutscher wir in den Mund und lächelt breit und unschuldig. _‚Ach Cisco…'_

Ein paar Sekunden später...

Ich stehe vorne angelehnt mit meinem Rücken an dem Tisch mit den drei Monitoren hinter mir und beobachte die Diskussion der drei.

„Habt ihr beide den Verstand verloren, für wen haltet ihr euch?", fragt Caitlin die beiden wütend, während sie mit den beiden links aus dem mini Labor kommt, mit einem Tablet in der Hand.

„ Naja... ich bin die Augen und Ohren und er ist die Füße." Auf diesen Kommentar muss ich mir ein Lachen verkneifen und schau deshalb für einen Moment von dem Trio weg.

„Das ist nicht lustig! Du hättest dabei sterben können. Du kannst nicht einfach wie ein überschall Feuerwehmann durch die Stadt laufen."

„Also eigentlich kann er es ja schon…", flüstere ich leise vor mich hin in der Hoffnung, dass Caitlin mich nicht gehört hat. Najaaa…, falsch gedacht. Sie dreht sich zu mir und wirft mir ihren wütenden Blick zu, woraufhin Berry ebenfalls in meine Richtung schaut und mir ein Lächeln zu wirft. Und Cisco… er hat es nicht einmal mitbekommen.

Berry wendet sich wieder Cait zu, „Wieso nicht? Wir haben doch darüber gesprochen, dass ich meine Geschwindigkeit nutze um Gutes zu tun."

„Wir haben darüber gesprochen, dass du uns hilfst andere Menschen in Schach zu halten, die auch von der Explosion beeinflusst wurden, Metawesen. Und abgesehen von Clyde Marden hatten wir noch keine gefunden.", erwidert sie argwöhnisch.

„Trotzdem brauchen die Menschen in dieser Stadt Hilfe und ich kann ihnen helfen.", fügt Berry in einem ruhigen, aber besorgten Ton hinzu.

 _Cisco_ „Wir können ihnen helfen."

„Würdest du bitte auch was sagen, anstatt nur zuzuschauen?", fragt Caity mich und schaut zu mir, als ich den Mund aufmache, fügt Sie jedoch noch schnell hinzu, „Wenn du allerdings auf deren Seite bist, kannst du gleich den Mund halten!" Woraufhin ich meinen Mund wieder schließe, meine Hände unschuldig hebe und gleich wieder fallen lasse. „Und was ist mit ihnen?", sie richtet sich nun an meinen Vater, den ich nicht einmal reinfahren habe hören.

„Worauf Caitlin, in der ihr eigenen spektakulär wütenden Weise hinaus will ist, dass wir gerade erst anfangen zu verstehen wozu ihr Körper im Stande ist. Ich weiß ich wiederhole mich ja, aber ich rate ihnen sich zurück zu halten.", erklärt mein Vater Berry.

„Und natürlich auch, dass sie dich lieb hat und sie dich nur beschützen möchte wie eine Mami", ergänze ich meinen Vater in einem nur leicht lächerlichen, aber herzlichen Ton. Was mir allerdings zwei sowohl genervt, als aber auch lächerliche Blicke, von den beiden ernstesten Personen in diesem Raum verschafft. _(Ihr könnt euch ja wohl denken von wem)_ und natürlich ein lautes Lachen von Cisco, welches jedoch sofort verstummt als diese Blicke sich auf ihn wenden und er sofort wieder ernst schaut.

Berry dreht sich nun komplett zu meinem Vater, bevor er ihm antwortet. „Dr. Wells, ich bezweifle dass Sie durch Zurückhaltung der Mann geworden sind der Sie heute sind."

„Ein Rollstuhlfahrer und Ausgestoßener, gerade der Mangel an Zurückhaltung habe ich das zu verdanken. Auch Sie haben Grenzen." Erwidert mein Vater und rollt hinter den Tisch.

„Erwarte nicht, dass ich dich jedes Mal zusammenflicke, wenn du dir was brichst.", schnaubt sie ihn an und stürmt vor zur Tür.

Ich drehe mich zu Allen, „Sie meint es nicht so, sie wird dich auch nach dem Millionsten Mal wieder zusammen basteln", antworte ich ihm mit einem zwinkern und gehe auf Caitlin zu.

Kaum vorne angekommen fängt eine leise Diskussion an, welche zum Glück niemand wirklich mitbekommt, da jeder irgendwie beschäftigt ist. „Was sollte das vorhin? Ich dachte du bist auf meiner Seite und nicht auf deren!"

„Ich war auf deiner Seite, aber die beiden haben einen Punkt." Sie starrt mich kaltherzig an. „Du hast natürlich auch einen Punkt.", füge ich Augen rollend hinzu, „Lass uns das jetzt bitte einfach vergessen und mich jetzt endlich testen. Aber hey, erzähle hiervon bitte du weißt wem nichts, ich werde es ihm selber noch sagen, wenn ich soweit bin."

Sie schaut mich ein wenig missbilligend an. Ich sehe es ihr an, dass ihr die ganze Sache nicht gefällt. „Also gut, ich sage nichts, aber du versprichst mir, dass du es ihm Spätestens sagst, wenn wir alle Ergebnisse haben. Und dann redet ihr beide auch endlich mal miteinander." Ich nicke ihr zu, immerhin habe ich sowieso keine andere Wahl.

Plötzlich kommt bei Berry ein Anruf rein: „Hey Joe, alles in Ordnung?" Kurze stille bevor er genervt Antwortet, „Ich bin gleich da. Mein Tages Job ruft.", und sofort, mit dem Anzug noch an, verschwindet.

Woraufhin mein Vater ihm hinterherschaut und uns fragt: „Was glaubt ihr wie lange es dauert, bis er merkt, dass er den Anzug noch an hat?"

„So wie er ist, erst am Tatort.", scherzt Cisco, was dazu führt, dass er sich diesmal von uns allen einen Blick einfängt, jedoch einen „höchst wahrscheinlichen" Blick.

Kurz darauf widmet Cisco sich seinen Spielzeugen zu um sie zu verbessern, mein Vater verlässt den Raum und Cait und ich gehen in das kleine Labor links im Raum.

Sie entnimmt mir ein paar Blut-, Urin-, Haar-, Haut- und Speichelproben. Am schnellsten sollten die Blut- und Urinproben gehen, meint Caitlin, da diese meine Vitalwerte bestimmen und das im Normalfall, selbst bei „Metawesen", recht flott geht. Hingegen der Rest etwas länger, denn diese überprüfen meine DNA und müssen am Ende noch mit einander verglichen werden von den Werten vor dem Unfall. Allzu lange wird auch das aber nicht dauern, also sollte ich mich schon mal bereit machen mit meinem Vater darüber zu informieren und mit ihm über unseren Streit zu reden.

In der zwischen Zeit in der Caity mich untersucht reden wir nicht viel. Sie überprüft auch meinen Herzschlag, meinen Blutdruck, Glucose Werte, ach ja und sie macht eine Tomographie von meinem Gehirn, da es so aussieht als würden mein „Kräfte" hauptsächlich was mit meiner Gehirnaktivität zu tun haben. Also wird dieses Ergebnis am längsten auf sich warten lassen.

In der ganzen Zeit beachtet Cisco gar nicht was wir machen, als allerdings nach einer Weile das tragbare Scangerät wegen meines Gehirnbildes piept, dreht er sich verdutzt zu uns. „Was macht ihr da eigentlich? Ist alles okay bei dir Liz? Bist du auf dein Kopfgefall, oder hat dir jemand eine übergebraten?"

Verdammt. Vielleicht hätten wir doch in das größere Labor gehen sollen. Caitlin und ich schauen uns eine Weile still an, ich mich aufsetze und mich ihm Zuwende, während Caitlin die Restlichen Geräte mit meinen Proben anschmeißt. „Also Krank bin ich nicht…denke ich. Abeeer… es kann sein.. nun ja.. dass ich auch von der Explosion beeinflusst wurde. Jedenfalls geht es mir seitdem nicht ganz so gut."

„Meinst du, du hast auch Superkräfte?", fragt Cisco aufgeregt mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht, ersetzt von der vorherigen Sorge.

„Wir sind uns nicht ganz sicher.", antworte ich ihm.

„Also so würde ich das ja nicht unbedingt sagen nach dem was du mir erzählt hast. Ich würde eher sagen wir wissen nicht IN WIE FERN dich die Explosion beeinflusst hat und was genau deine „Kräfte" sind." Auf diese Antwort starre ich Caitlin an, die sich schnell wieder ihrer Arbeit widmet.

„Cool! Aber wieso erfahre ich jetzt erst davon?" Er schaut mich nun leicht verletzt an.

„Cisco, es war nichts gegen dich, ich habe es auch erst heute Caitlin gesagt und außer euch beiden weiß es erst Mal auch keiner. Und ich möchte, dass es vorübergehen dabei bleibt."

„Oh man! Das ist ja der Hammer! Geht es dir seit der Explosion nur komisch und sind dir auch schon seltsame Dinge passiert?" Ciscio schaut mich gespannt und aufgeregt an. _‚Soll ich es ihm sagen?'_ frage ich mich, _‚naja auf Dauer kann ich es eh nicht verheimlichen, da soll er es lieber jetzt wissen.'_

Ich zögere eine Weile bevor ich ihm antworte. „Mir sind auch Dinge passiert. Als aller erstes waren da so komische Dinge die ich gesehen hatte, unten beim Teilchenbeschleuniger, in einer Art kinetischen Wand. Und ich habe mich, automatisch, aus Reflex vor einem Auto geschützt, was ebenfalls wie ein Kinetik Feld aussah."

„WOW! Klingt das cool! Dann bist du ja fast wie die Unsichtbare von den Fantastischen Vier.", erwidert er aufgeregt und wieder voll in seinem Element. „Aber einen Moment... Was für ein Feld? Ich habe mir die Überwachung von dem Abend schon mindestens zehnmal angeschaut um heraus zu finden warum du K.O. warst, aber da war nichts, hast irgendwie deine Hand irgendwas entgegen gestreckt und bist einfach weggeflogen." Er schaut mich verdutzt an. _‚Nein, nein, nein, nein, nein. Diese Wand war da! Ich weiß es. ich bin doch nicht bescheuert!'_

„Du musst dich irren, diese Wand war da, ich bin doch nicht bekloppt. Ich weiß was ich gesehen hab!", entgegne ich ihm energisch.

Cisco steuert sofort auf die Computer zu, Caitlyn und ich ihm sofort hinterher. Wir schauen uns die Aufnahmen von dem Abend erneut an. Ich sehe ganz genau... NICHTS! Genau wie er gesagt hat. Ich laufe einfach auf nichts zu und fliege plötzlich, als hätte ich eine Explosion ausgelöst weg. Wir diskutieren eine Weile, während wir das Video noch mehrere male laufen lassen, wie das sein kann. So ein Schlag kommt nicht einfach aus der Luft, darauf einigen wir uns alle.

Auf einmal bekomme ich eine Nachricht von Iris _‚Komm wenn es geht heute vor 16:00 beim Jitters vorbei. Du kannst dich bei meiner Chefin vorstellen wenn du noch magst wegen dem Job. Ach und Eddie meinte du sollst danach noch bei Captain Singh vorbeischauen.'_

‚ _Ich komme jetzt gleich zum Jitter und fahre danach auf ´s Revier. Die Jungs sind gerade noch unterwegs'_ , antworte ich ihr. „Leute ich muss mal los, Vorstellungsgespräch und so. Bis später." Ich stehe auf und gehe zum Ausgang.

„Bis dann.", rufen Cait und Cis mir noch gleichzeitig hinterher.

Ein wenig später…

CC Jitters

„Hey Iris.", rufe ich ihr von der Kundenseite des Tresens zu, während sie mit dem Rücken zu mir steht um hinten etwas sauber zu machen.

„Oh hey Liz! Schneller da als ich gedacht hätte. Woher weißt du eigentlich, dass die Jungs unterwegs sind?", fragt sie mich ein wenig verblüfft.

‚ _Mist!'_ „Weißt du ´s nicht? Berry kommt hin und wieder noch zu S.T.A.R. Labs wegen ein paar Gesundheits-Checks, einfach zur Sicherheit, dass er nach den 9 Monaten auch wirklich keine Schäden davon getragen hat. Er hat nur eine Weile bevor du mir geschrieben hast einen Anruf von Joe erhalten, dass es wieder einen Tatort gibt. Was genau keine Ahnung, war auf jeden Fall dringend, so wie er weg geflitzt ist." _‚Puh, noch einmal gerettet!'_

„Oh okay. Mit ihm ist aber alles in Ordnung?", fragt sie mich besorgt mir einem skeptischen Unterton.

„Ja klar, fit wie ein Turnschuh. Also ich kann mich heute vorstellen?"

„Ja stimmt, und ich denke du könntest sogar heute gleich anfangen. Ich muss nämlich später weg zu dieser Verleihung bei STAGG Industries und Hyle, die eigentlich meine Schicht übernehmen sollte ist krank. Also wenn du nicht gerade ein totales Arschloch bist, bist du denke ich eingestellt.", antwortet sie mir mit einem Lächeln. „Warte ich hole sie."

Das Gespräch mit Iris' Chefin war super. Sie gab mir auch gleich schon meine Arbeitskleidung und ich konnte sofort Anfangen. Iris hat sich dann schon Mal ihr Rosa Kleid, mit spitzen hier und da, angezogen und noch nach geschminkt um Berry abzuholen, da er es wahrscheinlich vergessen hat.

Besonders lange ging meine Schicht leider auch noch nicht, da Iris ihre nicht mehr allzu lange gedauert hätte. Am Ende meiner Schicht bekomme ich plötzlich eine Nachricht von Iris rein _‚Bei STAG gab es einen Überfall und ich kann Berry nicht finden? Auf sein Handy reagiert er nicht! Mache mir Sorgen..'_ Daraufhin ziehe ich mich schnell um und düse sofort los.

Minuten später…

STAGG Industries

Kaum dort angekommen, fährt mir plötzlich ein schwarzer Van entgegen, jedoch zu schnell als dass ich mir das Kennzeichen merken konnte. Ich fahre auf die Rampe zu den Containern um dort zu Parken, als ich jemanden auf dem Boden liegen sehe. Ich stoppe den Motor und springe aus meinem Wagen, knalle die Tür zu und renne zu der bewusstlosen Person, je näher ich ihr komme desto stärker höre ich schon wieder dieses Flüstern. Als ich sehe wer es ist. _‚Berry!'_

Ich Kontaktiere Iris wo ich bin und dass ich Berry gefunden habe und bei ihm bleibe bis sie kommt. „Berry, hey! Wach auf Berry!", keine Reaktion. Ich verpasse ihm eine harte Ohrfeige, woraufhin er sofort schnell Atmend aufwacht.

„Aua! ….Liz?! Hättest du… mich nicht sanfter wecken können..? Und was machst du eigentlich hier?", fragt er mich mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht und reibt sich mit seiner Hand an die linke Backe.

„Ich habe nach dir gerufen und dich geschüttelt und du hast nicht reagiert, also nein. Iris hat mir geschrieben was passiert ist und dass du verschwunden bist. Ich wusste natürlich sofort, dass du…", ich stoppe mich selbst als ich schnelle Schritte von hinten höre. Iris. Ich drehe mich und sehe sie.

„Oh mein Gott, Berry! Auf einmal warst du weg! Was ist passiert, ist alles okay?", sie kniet sich besorgt neben uns hin.

„Ja, ja mir geht ´s gut ich … ich bin hinterher und wollte mir das Kennzeichen notieren und dann wurde mir… schwarz vor Augen."

Iris und ich helfen ihm hoch. „Na komm wir bringen dich zu meinem Vater, die Polizei ist eben auch schon aufgetaucht.

Wir gehen vorsichtig auf Eddie und Joe zu, Berry kann auch schon wieder ohne Hilfe laufen. Eddie ist der erste der uns bemerkt, während Joe sich gerade noch Notizen macht.

„Hey.", begrüßt Iris die beiden und schaut dabei auf Eddie.

„Iris.", grüßt Eddie zurück und tut überrascht. Was meiner Meinung nach nicht besonders überrascht klingt.

Joe schaut Berry mit einem sorgendem, aber auch strengen Blick an. „Wo warst du?"

„Entspann dich. Liz hat ihn draußen gefunden, er war Ohnmächtig, sie hat mir sofort Bescheid gesagt und ich bin sofort hingegangen."

„Soll ich einen Krankenwagen rufen?", bietet Eddie ihm an.

„Nein alles bestens, danke Eddie.", versichert er ihm.

Kurz darauf bekommen wir die Befragung des Security Officers mit, _„Ich dachte ich wäre Tod, ich sah wie die Waffen losgingen und dann.. BOOM! Stand ich plötzlich draußen, keine Ahnung wie ich da hingekommen bin."_

Woraufhin Joe Berry und mir mit zwei Fingern eine „Reden. Sofort" Gestik gibt und uns in einem strengen Ton fragt: „Können wir uns mal kurz Unterhalten?"

„Ja.", antworten Berry und ich ihm.

„Als erstes du, Liz. Was machst du eigentlich hier, du solltest gar nicht hier sein. Solltest du nicht Iris' Schicht übernehmen?" Er schaut mich sehr interessiert an.

„Ich hab kurz nach Schluss eine Nachricht von Iris bekommen was passiert ist, und dass Berry plötzlich verschwunden ist. Also bin ich hergekommen und als ich gerade parken wollte, sah ich Berry am Boden."

„Na gut. Und jetzt zu dir", er zeigt mit seinem Finger nun auf Berry während wir weiterlaufen, „Du hast die Täter verfolgt oder?"

„Ja, das sind bestimmt die Typen auf den Waffenladen von heute Früh."

„Und was hättest du gemacht wenn du sie eingeholt hättest? Huh..? Sie gebeten rechts ran zu fahren? Du bist nicht Kugelsicher. Warte, bist du doch nicht, oder doch?" fragt Joe ihn nun mit einem verdutzten Gesicht und zeigt mit dem Stift auf ihn, als wir stehen bleiben.

Was mich zum Lachen bringt, „Oh Gott Nein ist er nicht.", was mir schließlich zwei böse Blicke kassiert. „Schuldigung.", sage ich und senke meinen Kopf vor Scham.

Berry dreht sich wieder zu Joe und antwortet ich ruhig, „Nein, aber..."

„Okay. Keine Heldentaten mehr, die Bösen Jungs zu fangen ist mein Job, nicht deiner. Oder eurer.", fügt er hinzu und dreht sich für einen Moment wieder zu mir. „Du bist kein Polizist. Versprich ´s mir.

Berry willigt nur wiederwillig ein, „Versprochen."

„Und ihr wisst, dass Iris nicht dumm ist, ihr braucht bessere ausreden als, ‚Er war Ohnmächtig'", woraufhin er erneut den Stift auf Berry richtet.

Berry öffnet noch einmal seinen Mund, doch mehr als ein „Ich…", bringt er nicht raus, denn Joe wirft ihn einen warnenden Blick zu.

„Komm ich nehme dich mit, wir fahren jetzt zu S.T.A.R. Labs, wir müssen dich unbedingt Untersuchen." Er stimmt mir nichts sagend zu und folgt mir zu meinem zu meinem Land Rover Defender. Wir steigen ein und schnallen uns an. Als ich los fahre beginne ich erneut das Gespräch, trotz der von ihm aus drückenden Stimmung. „Ist es dir schon öfter passiert, dass du umgefallen bist oder schwäche Anfälle hattest, oder anderweitige Probleme hast?"

„Es ist das erst Mal das ich Ohnmächtig geworden bin, allerdings hatte ich in letzter Zeit öfter mal Schwindel Anfälle.", antwortet er mir mit einer müden Stimme.

„Hm okay, hat sich den irgendwas geändert, seit du diese Schwäche Attacken hast oder beziehungsweise davor?"

„Naja, Cisco und ich haben in letzter Zeit oft nach Notfall Meldungen Ausschau gehalten. Du weißt schon, Cisco die Ohren, ich die Füße.", fügt er hinzu und gibt mir ein kleines schmunzeln.

„Ach ja stimmt.", sage ich und lache ihn an. „Naja egal, wenn wir zurück sind lassen wir Caity als aller erstes deine Vitalwerte überprüfen. Ich sollte dich allerdings davor warnen es ihr schonend beizubringen, sie kann seehr...impulsiv sein wenn es um so etwas geht. Glaub mir ich weiß wovon ich rede.", erkläre ich Berry der mich gespannt anschaut. „Was? Habe ich was im Gesicht? Oh mein Gott ich habe was im Gesicht oder?! Es ist eine Spinne stimmt 's?", spiele ich scherzhaft Panik vor, was ihn unglaublich zum Lachen bringt. Da fällt mir gerade auf, dass er ein unglaublich schönes Lachen hat... ‚Oh mein Gott! Kannst du dich auch mal für einen Moment zusammenreißen anstatt schon wieder auf Jagd zu gehen!', schreie ich mich innerlich an, lass mir allerdings nichts anmerken.

Als wir uns wieder beruhigt haben beginnt er diesmal, doch endlich aufgeheiterter als zuvor, „Nein, du hast nichts im Gesicht. Es ist nur... naja also... ich wollte wissen ob du... ob du Dr. Wells' Tochter bist. Ich meine nicht das es mich etwas angeht oder so und ich meine ihr seht euch auch gar nicht so ähnlich, natürlich habt ihr leichte Ähnlichkeiten immerhin ist er dein Vater, also des weiß ich ja nicht. Also nicht das du maskulin aussiehst, du bist sehr feminin, nur mich hat es gewundert..."

„Dass ich Wells mit Nachnamen heiße?", unterbreche ich, mit einem herzlichen Lachen, ihn bevor er seine Frage fertig stellen kann, auch wenn ich sein süßes Gestörtere mir auch hätte weiter anhören können. Anstatt einer Antwort, nickt er mir beschämt, bestätigend zu. „Ja ich bin seine Tochter.", antworte ich ihm mit einem kleinen Lächeln. „Und meine Mutter ist Tess Morgan, seine damalige Frau, ich denke du hast auch von ihr schon gehört. Nicht viele Wissen, dass ich seine Tochter bin, beziehungsweise, wussten es. Mein Vater war noch nicht so bekannt als ich geboren wurde und als der Rum kam, taten er und meine Mutter alles, dass es nicht an die Öffentlichkeit kommt, sie wollten mich vor den Paparazzis und der Presse schützen. Allerdings ist es seit der Pressekonferenz vor 9 Monaten kein Geheimnis mehr, da sich er sich entschieden hatte mich der ganzen Welt vorzustellen. Zum Glück war ich circa die ersten 2 Monate auch im Koma.", Lache ich ihm zu.

„Einen Moment, an dem Abend der Aktivierung des Teilchenbeschleunigers, auf dieser Pressekonferenz?", fragt Berry mich ungläubig, woraufhin ich nicke. „An dem Abend war ich da, wie konnte ich das verpassen?" Wir lachen beide. Kurzdarauf schlägt er wieder einen etwas ernsteren Ton auf, „Bist du... hast du... ich meine, wurdest du durch die Explosion auch, du weißt schon... beeinflusst?"

„Nicht das ich wüsste.", antworte ich ihm rasch. Ich möchte nicht, dass es jetzt jeder weiß. Nicht als würde ich ihm nicht trauen, aber er hat genug um die Ohren und... ich weiß nicht ob ich überhaupt will das es jeder weiß, ich möchte sie sowieso nicht einsetzen müssen.

Ich merke wie er mich Nachdenklich ansieht. Doch bevor wir unser Gespräch noch weiter fortführen können, parke ich meinen Wagen schon vor STAR Labs und wir gehen hinein.

* * *

Hat es euch gefallen? Dan lasst mir bitte auch Reviews da, würde mich freuen auf ein bisschen Feadback :)

Eine schöne und gute Woche noch ;)


	5. Der schnellste Mann der Welt - E2 Part 2

HEEYYY! Hat ein bisschen gedauert, aber ich hoffe euch gefällt meine nächste Episode ^^

Viel Spaß! :)

* * *

POV Liz

* * *

 **Sekunden später...**

 **Cortex, S.T.A.R. Labs**

Berry sitzt wieder verkabelt auf dem Krankenbett, mit meinem Vater im Rollstuhl neben dran, Cisco die Sensoren fixierend und schließlich hinter Berry, Caitlin hin und her laufend, während sie ihm eine Standpauke verpasst und natürlich ich, meinen Platz wechselnd von neben meinem Vater am Bett angelehnt zu Cisco an Berrys Rückenseite. Berry sitzt aber fix und fertig auf dem Bett, sein Blick auf Cait fixiert sehe ich an seinen Augen wie kaputt er ist, beinah leere Augen. _‚ Er tut mir ja schon leid, aber er hätte auch selbst darauf kommen sollen, dass es Folgen hat sich so sehr auszupauern.'_

„Du hast uns angelogen! Wieso hast du uns nicht gesagt, dass du Schwindel Anfälle hast?", Caitlin läuft aufgeregt von Seite zu Seite um das Bett herum, bis sie vor Berry stehen bleibt. In ihrer kurzen Pause, flüstere ich Berry von hinten direkt in sein Ohr singend, „Habe dich gewarnt", woraufhin er mir einen „Ja, ja" Blick gibt.

„Wir sind deine Ärzte. Niemand weiß was in deinem Körper vor sich geht, deine Zellen machen eine stätige Entwicklung durch. Das könnte zu einem Herzlungen-Versagen führen, oder einer transitorisches-chemischen Attacke."

Berry dreht seinen Kopf, Augenbauen gerunzelt hochziehend zu meinem Vater. „Schlaganfall. Wahrscheinlich nicht.", versichert mein Vater in einem lockeren Ton und entspanntem Gesicht.

„Gerade dir sollte Bewusst sein, dass wir Wissenschaftler unser Wissen auch teilen und keine Geheimnisse untereinander haben." Und schließlich macht sie einen Abgang, worauf Berry einen geschlagen Blick hängen lässt.

„Wow, seit Ronnie hat sie niemand mehr so wütend gemacht.", stellt Cisco fest und reicht das Tablet aus seiner Hand meinem Vater und verschwindet kurz.

„Cisco..!", zische ich ihm warnend entgegen. Was mir einen „Was denn?" Blick von ihm verschafft, als er sich nochmal kurz zu mir umdreht. Ich schau ihn warnend an. ‚Sein Kommentar war einfach unnötig, man kann es auch sein lassen anstatt weiter in der Wunde zu pulen.'

Ich komme zu ihm nach vorne und setzte mich rechts zu ihm mit auf ´s Bett. „Ronnie war Caitlins Verlobter, oder? Der gestorben ist als der Teilchenbeschleuniger hochging.", fragt Berry mit schlechtem Gewissen.

„Ja... er wird... vermisst.", antwortet mein Vater ihm trauernd. „Gut dann finden wir raus was mit ihnen los ist."

Ich stehe auf und reiche ihm einen S.T.A.R. Labs Pullover. „Hier. Keine Sorge, sie ist nicht besonders nachtragend.", versuche ich ihn aufzumuntern, was mir nur ein bedrücktes nicken verschafft.

Wir begeben uns alle zur Testkammer mit dem Laufband.

* * *

 **Testkammer, S.T.A.R. Labs**

Cait, mein Vater und ich bleiben in dem Beobachtungsabteil, der durch einer Mauer und einem Fenster zum Reinschauen, von der Testkammer getrennt ist. Während Cisco mit Berry hineingeht und ihm alles erklärt und sich schließlich uns anschließt.

„Wird das echt funktionieren Cisco?", fragt Berry unsicher über den Lautsprecher.

„Die meisten Laufbänder für den Heimbedarf schaffen etwa 20 Stunden/km. Das schmucke Stück hier wurde _‚ge-cisco-d',_ vertrau mir das hier hält dein Tempo aus.", erwidert Cisco stolz mit seinem schelmischen Grinsen.

„Oka-ay.", ruft Berry uns zu. Woraufhin Cisco das Programm startet.

„Puls – Blutdruck – Nervenleitgeschwindigkeit, alles normal.", bestätigt Caitlin.

 _Dr. Wells_ „Hervorragend."

 _Caitlin_ „Hirnwellen innerhalb der Standardgrenzen."

„Huh huh, ich habe doch gesagt das Laufband hält es aus.", prahlt Cisco mit seinem Werk.

Ich schaue kurz zu meinem Vater, als ich plötzlich an seinem Gesicht sehe wie ihm ein Licht aufgeht. „Caitlin. Wie sind die Glucose Werte?", fragt er sorgend.

Caitlin schnauft auf, „Oh mein Gott, na klar."

 _Dr. Wells_ „Eben."

„Es war so offensichtlich."

„Glucose Werte. Barry, wir wissen jetzt warum Sie immer...!", versucht mein Vater ihm zu berichten. Als Berry plötzlich auf dem Laufband zusammenbricht und in die Kisten mit Styropor fliegt, „...Ohnmächtig werden.

„Oh mein Gott! Berry! Berry?", rufe ich bevor ich schnell rein renne um nach ihm zu sehen mit dem Rest direkt hinter mir. Er liegt komplett regungslos in den Trümmern der selbstgebastelten Karton-Styropor-Wand. Mir rast das Herz vor Schreck. Ich schlage ihm ein paar Mal leicht auf die Backe, als sich mein Vater schließlich zu Wort meldet. Ich kann nicht ganz verstehen was er sagt, wegen des Schocks und der Sorgen. ‚Bitte Barry, bitte sei Ok.' Ich versuche ihn erst alleine hochzuheben. ‚Er ist aber schwerer als er aussieht…'

„Liz. Liz! Mach das nicht alleine! Cisco helfe ihr sofort, sie kann ihn doch nicht alleine tragen! Bringt ihn zurück zum Cortex. Dort verpassen wir ihm einen kleinen Energie-Schub."

Cisco und ich nehmen jeweils einen Arm und werfen uns diesen um den Nacken und _‚Tragen'_ mit seinen Füßen auf den Bodenschleifend raus in den Gang und rüber in den Cortex auf das Krankenbett. Kurz darauf kommen auch schon Cait und mein Vater mit dem Versorgungsgut für Barry.

Als ich auf die Uhr schaue, fallen mir fast die Augen aus. _. ‚Verdammt! Ich sollte noch zu Captain Singh!'_ Ich entschuldige mich bei den anderen und bitte sie mir bescheid zu sagen, falls Berry aufwacht in der Zeit in der ich nicht da bin. Dazu kommt es jedoch nicht, da es kein besonders langes Gespräch wurde. Er stellte mir ein paar Fragen und informierte mich dahingehend, dass Psychologen generell keine Feste stelle bei der Polizei bekommen, jedoch könne ich wenn ich wolle auf Abruf sein. Bedeutet: Sollte ein Psychologisches Gutachten gebraucht werden, bin ich die erste die gefragt wird und kann dementsprechend auch nur für diese benötigten Stunden bezahlt werden.

Als wir uns verabschieden Entschuldigt Singh sich bei mir dafür, dass er mir keine feste Stelle geben kann. Es wird nun einmal nicht oft ein Gutachten oder die Meinung eines Psychologen bei den Kleinkriminellen gebraucht und die großen? Naja, von denen gibt es hier in Central City nicht viele, zum Glück.

* * *

 **Zurück bei S.T.A.R. Labs**

Als ich zurückkomme, sitzt Berry gerade auf dem Bett und Unterhält sich mit Cisco und Caitlin. _‚Er sieht noch recht müde aus. Ist wohl noch nicht lange wach würde ich raten.'_

„Ehehe...", lacht Cisco ein wenig verlegen, bevor mein Vater amüsiert antwortet: „Eher 40. Sie hatten wohl Durst.", und trinkt aus seine silbernen Kaffeekanne, obwohl ich mir ziemlich sicher bin, dass da wieder irgendein Energie-Drink drinnen ist.

„Hey Berry! Und wie geht es dir nach deinem Schönheitsschlaf?", frage ich ihn sarkastisch mit einem Lächeln auf meinen Lippen spielen, wobei ich nur meine Sorgen überspiele. Und komm der Gruppe noch ein paar Schritte näher. Er dreht sich zu mir und lächelt müde. _‚Als würde er sich immer wieder Freuen mich zu sehen haha'_ Und schon lösen sich meine Sorgen auf…! …fast.

„Du bekommst einen Ernährungsplan auf Grundlage deiner Metabolischen Veränderung.", antwortet ihm Caitlin und holt mich aus meinem Kopf zurück.

„Ich habe das Mal durchgerechnet, dein Energiebedarf entspricht ungefähr 850 Tachos. Es sei denn du bestellst Käse- und Guacamoledip dazu... dann muss ich das nochmal komplett neu berechnen."

„Und vergiss nicht den extra Belag.", füge ich hinzu. Woraufhin er mir mit seinem Zeigefinger und seinem Nachdenklichen Blick zustimmt, sich erneut umdreht um nach zu rechnen.

„Der beste Mexikaner ist _„Titos"_ in der Brookner Avenue. Die besten Boritos der Stadt." Fügt Joe hinzu der plötzlich mit im Raum steht und wir alle verdutzt zu ihm schauen.

„Detektiv West? Was führt Sie zu S.T.A.R. Labs?", fragt mein Vater äußerst überrascht.

Joe ignoriert meinen Vater und spricht direkt Berry an. „Ich habe dich nicht in deinem Labor gefunden, also habe ich ein wenig recherchiert. Und sieh an es gibt Berichte über einen roten Blitz der in der Stadt auftaucht, Straßenräuber aufhält und Menschen aus brennenden Gebäuden rettet."

„Sie haben... ihm nichts von unserer Zusammenarbeit erzählt?" fragt mein Vater erneut überrascht und bekommt erneut keine Antwort.

„Äh... Joe, ich kann dir das erklären."

„Ich darf dich daran erinnern, Berry, dass du in unserem Dezernat arbeitest, und auf diesen Job solltest du dich konzentrieren."

„mmhmm", stimmt Caitlin ihm zu. „Was gucken Sie so, ich bin auf ihrer Seite.", fügt sie Joes bereits angepisstem Blick hinzu.

Woraufhin sich mein Vater wieder zu Wort meldet und diesmal nicht ignoriert wird. „Detektiv, wir alle wollen das Beste für Berry."

„Wenn dem so wäre, würden Sie versuchen ihm diesen Irrsinn auszureden. Doch stattdessen ermutigen Sie ihn da raus zu rennen und sein Leben zu riskieren.", beschuldigt er ihn sauer. Er steht jedoch von Sekunde zu Sekunde immer angespannter da.

Was mich in Rage versetzt, den auch wenn ich immer noch nicht mit ihm geredet habe und er beschissene Dinge gesagt hatte, dennoch ist er mein Dad! „Mein Vater, hat damit nichts zu tun, ja? Das einzige Mal, das er Berry ermutigt hat war an dem Tag mit dem Wetter-Mann! Alles andere haben Berry und Cisco auf eigene Hand gemacht. Mein Vater hat ihn allerdings auch nicht davon abgehalten, aber nur weil es Berrys Entscheidung war. Und sollte ich meinen Vater richtig kennen, dann weiß ich, dass er Berry hilft so gut er es nur kann, damit ihm nichts Schlimmes passiert!", verteidige ich ihn vehement. Als ich fertig bin stürme ich raus, da ich merke, dass ich meine Gefühle gerade nicht besonders unter Kontrolle habe. Ich bleibe allerdings draußen vor der Tür stehen um die Diskussion zu belauschen.

‚ _Im Raum sein kann nicht jetzt nicht. Ich habe ihn verteidigt, trotz unseres Streites. Eigentlich hat er meine Unterstützung nicht verdient nach seinen Worten, aber er hat es noch weniger verdient so angeschnauzt zu werden was er nicht verbrochen hat…!'_

Berry und alle anderen schauen mir noch hinterher, bevor er wieder los legt. „Außerdem hast du es selbst gesehen wie ein Mann das Wetter kontrolliert hat. Was soll die Polizei gegen so jemand ausrichten? Wahrscheinlich gibt es durch die Teilchenbeschleunigerexplosion noch mehr von diesen Menschen."

„Und was hast du vor? Sie fangen? Hast du sie noch alle? Glaubst du wirklich, nur weil du schnell laufen kannst bist du unbesiegbar?! Bist du NICHT! Du bist nur ein Kind. Mein Kind.", Joe wird lauter und emotionaler, das kann ich von draußen an seiner Stimme erkennen. Wenn nicht sogar schon den Tränen nahe…

„Ich bin nicht dein Kind, Joe. Und du bist nicht mein Vater.", auf diese Antwort muss Joe bestimmt erst einmal schlucken. „Mein Vater sitzt in Iron Hights, unschuldig Verurteilt. Du hast ihn falsch eingeschätzt und dass hier schätzt du auch falsch ein. Ich kann ihn vielleicht nicht retten, aber wenn ich hilflose Menschen aus einem brennenden Gebäude oder Diebe zur Strecke bringen kann, dann werde ich das auch tun! Und du kannst mich nicht aufhalten. Versuch ´s gar nicht erst.", jetzt ist auch Berry richtig sauer und wird im Ton aggressiver.

„Du hältst dich für verdammt klug. Alle hier. Aber sie werden nicht auf alles eine Antwort haben." _‚Wahrscheinlich zeigt er gerade wieder auf meinen Vater..'_ , „Und ich hoffe Sie sind klug genug,", er macht eine kurze Pause, „DAS einzusehen, bevor jemand zu Tode kommt." Kurz darauf kommt er hinausgestürmt und an mir vorbei, ohne mich zu bemerken. Oder mich einfach nur nicht zu beachten.

Ich bleibe noch eine Weile draußen auf dem Boden sitzen, als Berry plötzlich rauskommt, höre ich die anderen diskutieren, achte aber nicht auf die Worte. Barry schaut mich an und sieht meine Knall roten Augen, er kommt auf mich zu, „Hey, ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?", ich nicke nichts sagend, was er aber dem Anschein nach mir nicht besonders glaubt. „Ist es wegen Joe? Ich meine es war nicht okay, wir er Dr. Wells angesprochen hat, aber ich glaube nicht, dass du deshalb… weinst…"

„Nein es ist nicht wegen Joe. Jedenfalls nicht alleine. Es war eigentlich nicht in Ordnung wie er mit uns allen geredet hat, als hätten wir wen umgebracht. Aber eigentlich sollte ich dich fragen wie es dir geht, nicht anders rum. Immerhin warst du größtensteils in der Schusslinie und hast auch einiges abbekommen.", lächle ich ihn traurig an, während mir eine kleine Träne runterläuft, die ich aber schnell wegwische, in der Hoffnung, dass er sie nicht gesehen hat.

„Hey, lenk nicht von dir ab.", und gibt mir ebenfalls ein trauriges Lächeln. „Aber wenn du so willst.", sagt er und setzt sich neben mich auf den Boden. „Ich weiß nicht wie es mir gehen soll. Ich bin sauer auf Joe. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass er mir diese ganze Sache einfach nicht zutraut und wenn er schon behauptet mein Vater zu sein, dann soll er mich unterstützen in dem was ich tue und nicht mich davon abhalten. Immerhin rette ich Menschenleben! Und nehme keine Drogen, oder bin in einer Gang oder sowas."

„Ach komm wir sind doch alle hier in einer Gang und nehmen Drogen.", antworte ich auflockernd und lache ein wenig. „Aber… naja ich weiß nicht, sollten Eltern nicht irgendwie so kleine Spaßbremsen sein, also sich um ihre Kinder sorgen und so, sie deswegen versuchen von gefährlich Dingen abzuhalten?", frage ich Berry, dann doch ein wenig nervös.

„Ja schon, aber… ach ich weiß nicht… Dein Vater ist doch auch nicht so, oder doch?"

„Hmm, ich weiß nicht, ich gehe ja nicht raus um die Welt zu retten.", sage ich ihm und stupse ihn leicht in die Schulter. „Aber um ehrlich zu sein… zur Zeit, oder besser gesagt seit Monaten, läuft es nicht so gut zwischen ihm und mir. Er hat in unserem letzten Streit echt heftige Dinge gesagt… Also bist du noch gut weggekommen.", versuche ich vom Problem abzulenken, leider in die falsche Richtung. Bemerke es allerdings ein bisschen zu spät.

Berry starrt mich einen Moment an, bevor er was sagt. „Worum ging es bei dem Streit… also wenn ich fragen darf?"

Wir schauen uns einen Moment in stille einfach nur an, ich überlege ob ich darüber reden soll und er wartet auf eine Antwort. „Also gut… Der Streit hatte ganz komisch angefangen, wenn ich so drüber nachdenke. Du musst verstehen ich bin vor circa zwei ½ Jahren hergezogen es lief eigentlich alles super, bis auf ein Gesprächsthema: „Starling City". Ich habe nach meinem Abschluss seeehr lange „Urlaub" mit einer Freundin gemacht, also wir HABEN gearbeitet, allerdings unter Verschluss und ganz genau DAS ist der Punkt. Mein Vater war von Anfang an stutzig, dass ich solange „Urlaub" gemacht habe, doch hat seit unserer ersten Diskussion deswegen nie wieder nachgehackt, bis ein paar Tage vor der Explosion.

Er kam, als ich alleine an ein paar Justierungen gearbeitet hatte auf mich zu und wollte noch Mal über den Urlaub sprechen. Es hat mich auf Anhieb nachdenklich gemacht warum er nach 2 Jahren das Thema wieder ausgräbt. Da wurde mir klar, dass er meine Finanzen eingesehen haben muss, da ich keine Buchungen von Hotels oder Flüge oder sonstiges hatte, sondern Einnahmen und zwar wirklich HOHE Einnahmen. Und halt Überweisungen… Ich war in der Hoffnung er habe nicht zu tief gegraben und bin mir auch nicht sicher ob er hat, da er nichts darüber gesagt hatte. Er hat jedoch auch nicht zugeben, was er da getan hat." Berry hört mir die ganze Zeit genau zu und schaut mich mit seinem süßen konzentrierten Blick an. „Der Streit bekam ein riesen Ausmaß an. Er drang mich die Wahrheit zu sagen, ich konnte ja aber natürlich nicht. Irgendwann plötzlich sagte ich dann aus Wut sowas wie:

„ _Du vertraust mir also nicht? Ich sollte dir nicht vertrauen! Du hast mich mit 12-Jahren nach Starling geschickt wegen „meines Studiums" das noch EINIGE Jahre entfernt lag und behauptest es sei, weil du und Mum dort auch studiert habt. Weißt du was?! Ich glaube dir nicht! Ich glaube du wolltest mich loswerden, weil du mich nach dem Autounfall einfach nicht mehr ertragen konntest!"_

Woraufhin er mir antwortete: _„Na schön! Soll ich dir was sagen?! Ich wollte NIE Kinder haben! Dich hat man mir einfach zugeworfen! Und du solltest Dankbar sein für alles was ich für dich getan habe!"_

Und das war ´s dann irgendwie... Ich weiß, er wollte es nicht sagen, das habe ich in seinen Augen gesehen, nachdem er es gesagt und realisiert hatte was er da gesagt hat. Aber er hat es nun mal und danach bin ich rausgestürmt und wir haben nicht mehr darüber geredet. Er hat es mehrmals versucht aber ich konnte einfach nicht."

Als ich fertig bin, bemerke ich erst, dass ich angefangen hab zu weinen und Berry mich geschockt in den Arm genommen hat, während ich mit meiner Geschichte beschäftigt war. _‚War ich so vertieft, dass ich das nicht bemerkt habe…?'_ „Tut mir leid. Wenn ich irgendwie noch…" Er wird unterbrochen als Caitlin, Cisco und mein Dad aus der Tür kommen und uns sehen. Cait und Cis verschwinden schnell, allerdings nicht ohne mir traurig nachzuschauen.

„Können wir bitte reden, liebes?", fragt Dad mich und schaut nur mich an.

Berry schaut mich fragend an, als wolle fragen, ob es für mich wirklich in Ordnung ist, woraufhin ich ihm zu nicke und ihm während wir uns zum Abschied umarmen, ins Ohr flüstere: „Danke Barry. Hat gut getan darüber zu reden. Und des mit Joe, wird schon wieder, okay? Wir reden noch."

Darauf gibt er mir eine ebenfalls leise Antwort: „Finde ich auch und werden wir auf jeden Fall noch." Wir lösen die Umarmung, sagen gute Nacht woraufhin er blitzschnell verschwindet und ich mich mit meinem Vater in den Cortex zurück begebe.

Kaum drinnen angekommen, „Lizzy es…" Ich unterbreche ihn jedoch mit einer Umarmung, was ihn völlig aus dem Konzept bringt. Was ich deutlich an seiner plötzlich versteiften Körperhaltung spüren kann, welche sich kurz darauf aber lockert.

„Schon okay, Dad. Lass uns bitte einfach alles vergessen und BITTE nicht mehr darüber reden. Ich kann dir wirklich nicht sagen was da mit Queens Corp und all den anderen gelaufen ist. Du weißt wie das mit Betriebsgeheimnissen ist. Bitte verstehe das, ja?"

„Einverstanden. Ich möchte mich mit dir nicht streiten, du bist alles was ich noch habe. Aber ich möchte dir noch sagen, dass es mir Leid tut was ich da gesagt habe. Ich habe es nicht so gemeint, ich war einfach nur noch unter Stress und habe dann gefunden, was ich gefunden habe und fühlte mich von dir betrogen. Aber ich möchte es jetzt einfach nur noch vergessen."

„Ich weiß, dass du es nicht so gemeint hast, Dad. Ich liebe dich."

„Ich dich auch, Schätzchen."

* * *

 **Mittag,**

 **CC Jitters**

„Hey Iris." Begrüße ich sie gut gelaunt.

„Hey! Wieso heute so gut gelaunt?", fragt sie mich überrascht.

„Ich habe gestern mit meinem Vater geredet und wir haben unseren Streit beiseitegelegt.", berichte ich ihr mit Stolz. „Da fällt mir ein warst du heute nicht mit Berry verabredet?"

„Wie viel Uhr haben wir?", sie schaut schnell selbst auf die Uhr. „Er hat mich schon wieder versetzt. Er hätte schon vor Stunden hier sein sollen…", sagt sie enttäuscht, als sie sich schnell fertig macht, „Kannst du meine Schicht übernehmen?" Ich nicke ihr zu und schon ist sie weg.

Die Zeit verging relativ schnell dieses Mal. Es gab keine großen Probleme, für die ich zu S.T.A.R. Labs gerufen wurde. Ich bekam zwischen durch mal eine SMS. Zum Beispiel von Caitlin, sie wollte wissen wie mein Gespräch mit meinem Vater gelaufen ist, ich rief sie in meiner Pause an und berichtete es ihr. Sie war erleichtert zu hören, dass alles wieder gut ist und meinte nur _„Siehst du? Habe ich dir doch gesagt. Reden löst alle Probleme"_ Woraufhin ich nur meine Augen rollte. Und von Cisco bekam ich auch ein Paar Nachrichten, der mir von den aktuellen Ereignissen von „Captain _Clone_ " berichtete, jedoch sich noch einen besseren Namen überlegen müsse.

Und ich bekam auch eine von Berry, in der er mir von seiner Niederlage erzählte und dass er nicht wisse ob er weiter machen könne und Joe recht hatte. Ich wusste nicht was ich darauf schreiben sollte, also kam von mir nur: _‚Du schaffst das schon, lass uns später noch auf einem Kaffee darüber reden. Muss heute länger arbeiten._ _'_

Der Abend nährte sich, als Iris wieder durch die Tür kam mit Eddie im Schlepptau. „Na ihr beide, was läuft?"

„Alles was zwei Beine hat.", antwortet Iris Augen rollend, weshalb wir beide lachen. „ Hast du schon den Bericht mit Eddie gesehen? Er war heute ein Held!", berichtet sie mir ganz aufgeregt und packt ihren Freund, fester am Arm.

„Das war doch keine große Sache.", meint Eddie bescheiden. Was ihm einen leichten Schlag, von entsetzten, von Iris verpasst.

Daraufhin schnappe ich mir die Fernbedienung. „Warte ich schalte schnell um!"

Wir konnten gerade so eine kleine Wiederholung der Verfolgung sehen, wie Eddie dem Drecksack dicht auf der Spur war. Die Massen an Reportern und ein kleines Interview mit Eddie mit dem Untertitel „Heldenhafter Cop rettet STAGG CEO" wurde auch noch dran gehängt.

 _Reporterin „Detektiv konnten Sie den Schützen fest nehmen?"_

 _Eddie „Der Aufenthaltsort des Schützen ist derzeit unbekannt, wir vermuten er ist bewaffnet und extrem Gefährlich. Danke, keine weiteren Fragen."_

Iris schaltet den Fernseher wieder aus.

„Gut gemacht, Eddie.", ich höre es Berry sagen und meinen, aber in einem Niedergeschlagenen Ton. _‚Ihm macht die ganze Sache immer noch zu schaffen…'_

„Hey Berry.", begrüße ich ihn, mit einem sorgenden Blick und er mich müde und fertig, aber trotzdem noch mit einem Berry lächeln anschaut.

„Ah, das hat sich so ergeben." Antwortet Eddie locker, aber doch irgendwie mit stolzem Ton. Iris streichelt stolz seinen Arm und schaut ihn wie immer glücklich und verliebt an.

„Nein, du warst heute ein Held.", erwidert Berry ihm Augenbrauen hochziehend und überzeugt.

„Das CCPD jagt immer noch einen flüchtigen Killer, das heißt ich muss auf ´s Revier.", woraufhin er und Iris sich zum Abschied küssen, bevor er zur Tür verschwindet. Auf seinem Weg hinaus, klopft er noch Berry auf die Schulter und verschwindet.

„Bist du auf einen Kaffee vorbei gekommen, oder willst du mir endlich sagen was los ist?"

Berry dreht sich wieder zu ihr. „Ja und nein. Liz hat mich auf einen Kaffee Eingeladen. Ich bin deshalb vorbei gekommen. Und ich habe Hunger bekommen", er klingt immer noch sehr niedergeschlagen.

„Oh, okay?", Iris klingt ein wenig Enttäuscht. _‚Ich muss die beiden zum Reden kriegen, wenn sich das mit Joe schon nicht so einfach lösen lässt. Dann hoffentlich das hier.'_

„Ich habe eine Idee. Ich mache Kaffee, Iris was zu essen und Berry setzt sich schon mal hin und dann reden wir einfach mal ein bisschen. Klingt das gut oder was?"

„Kaum hast du das mit deinem Vater geklärt, bist du Hobby-psychologe?", fragt Iris mich leicht amüsiert. Berry schaut mich nur leer an. _‚Ich mache mir echt sorgen um ihn'_

„Ich habe sogar noch Psychologie studiert, alsoo… wäre es doch was für mich, oder was meint ihr?", frage ich die beiden belustigt, worüber die beiden lachen müssen. _‚Na wenigstens ein bisschen die Stimmung gelockert.'_

Wir setzten uns also schließlich hin, essen was und trinken in Ruhe Kaffee. Fertig mit dem Essen, holt sich Iris, noch ein Glas Wasser. Als sie zurück kommt schaut sie überrascht, aber lächelnd zu Berry. „Da ist jemand Hungrig?"

„Stress essen.", antwortet Berry noch mit vollem Mund was jedoch auch schon schnell weg ist. „Ich wollte mich entschuldigen. Du hast recht, ich bin auf Distanz gegangen."

„Korrekt.", bestätigt ihm Iris.

„Das war ein bisschen arschig."

„Du solltest häufiger um Verzeihung bitten, das kannst du das kannst du sensationelle gut."

Darauf gibt Berry ihr ein „Hm." Gemixt mit einem sehr attraktiven „Wirklich?" Blick.

„Und..? Was wolltest du mir neulich Abend sagen?"

„Ich dachte, ich müsste etwas tun, etwas von dem ich geglaubt hatte es sei wichtig, aber wie sich gezeigt hat bin ich nicht sehr gut darin. Dafür bin ich umso besser wie ein guter Freund zu sein. Wenn du also Hilfe brauchst ein neues Thema für dein Artikel zu finden."

Daraufhin steht sie auf zum Tresen und öffnet ihren Laptop. „Ich hab schon eins und es ist ein wirklich interessantes Thema. Es klingt echt verrückt. Im Internet reden alle schon die ganze Woche darüber. Bei einem Gebäudebrannt, einem Banküberfall, selbst neulich Abend als diese Räuber auf diesen Sicherheitsmann geschossen haben. Er sagt, er wäre nach draußen gefegt worden. Irgendwas da draußen rettet Menschen."

„Ich dachte du belegst Journalismus, nicht Sciencefiction Literatur." fragt Berry vorsichtshalber ungläubig und schaut mich besorgt zu mir.

„Du hast doch schon immer an das unmögliche geglaubt, was ist wenn du Recht hattest. Mit dem was mit deiner Mutter passiert ist." Iris klingt höchst überzeugt. _‚Wie tief sitzt sie in so kurzer Zeit in der Sache drinnen?!'_

Da klingelt Berrys Telefon. „Ich habe euch gesagt, ich bin damit durch.", geht Berry genervt ans Telefon. Eine kurze Pause. „Okay ich komme. Ja mach ich. Sorry Iris ich muss dringend los und Liz auch."

„Was wieso muss ich mit?", frage ich ihn überrascht.

„Caitlins Ergebnisse sind fertig, sie will, dass du dir das mal anschaust." Ich schaue ihn Nachdenklich, welche das wohl sind? Als es mir einleuchtet, reiße ich meine Augen auf.

Meine Ergebnisse! „Ah, ja! Natürlich! Tut mir leid Iris. Wirklich! Ist es für dich okay wenn du hier Ordnung machst, oder soll ich dir noch schnell helfen, ich könnte auch nachher nochmal…", weiter komm ich nicht da mich Iris unterbricht.

„Ist okay, geht ruhig. Ich mach das schon. Aber ich will immer noch deine Hilfe Berry!", warnt sie ihn lächelnd vor.

* * *

 **Ein paar Sekunden später…**

 **Cortex, S.T.A.R. Labs**

„Woah…! Hättest du nicht etwas weniger Kurven nehmen können?", frag ich Berry als er mich runter lässt und das Schwindelgefühl einsetzt. Sofort geht er auf Black losgeht. Also stellt sich vor ihn hin.

„Berry ist schon gut." Versucht Caitlin ihn zu beruhigen. Was ich nicht verstehen kann! Ich meine der Typ ist gefährlich! Allerdings verzieht er keine Miene und steht wie angewurzelt da…

„Nein, nichts ist gut, Black ist hier und… und Liz… und er… steht einfach nur… da.. . Das ist er nicht, hab ich Recht? Und wieso ist hier noch eine Liz?!", fragt Berry verdammt schockiert.

„Das sind Replikate.", antwortet mein Vater.

„Wo habt ihr die denn her? Oder wohl eher, wie seit ihr an ihn rangekommen und habt mich… noch einmal geschaffen?", frage ich erstaunt und wage mich vorsichtig an die Klone ran.

„Ich habe ihn wachsen lassen. Und dein… "Klon", ich weiß nicht recht wie das passieren konnte. Ich habe Blacks Blut auf Berrys Anzug isoliert, um zu sehen ob ich invidu kultivierungsprozess auslösen und herausfinden kann wie Black sich vervielfältigt. Also habe ich bestimmte Zellen einem bestimmten Proteingel ausgesetzt und sie haben sich repliziert. Bei diesem Vorgang hatte ich allerdings noch deine DNA Proben in der Nähe und plötzlich zieht eine deiner Proben eines der Replikate an und passt, kopiert, wie auch immer du es nennen willst, sich dieser Mutation an. Und nun das. "

‚ _Wow! Ich bin fasziniert! Ich kann also was, Fähigkeiten kopieren? Borgen? Was auch immer…'_ , vor Faszination gehe ich auf die Klone zu und betatsche sie. „Hey, Finger weg! Mein Klon!" ich haue auf Berrys und Ciscos jeweiligen Hände, als sie mit ihren Fingern in meinem Gesicht, also dem meines Klons, rumstochern wollen.

„Wieso machen die denn gar nichts?" fragt Berry schließlich, nach dem sich sein Schock irgendwie gelegt hat.

„Wir haben ihre Gehirne gescannt und nur die vegetativen motorischen Funktionen sind aktiv.", erklärt Harrison.

„Wir vermuten sie sind Empfänger.", fügt Cisco erklärend hinzu.

Und Caitlin geht genauer drauf ein. „Die Klone sind ohne Black nur eine leere Hülle, naja und Liz' ohne sie. Allerdigns wissen wir nicht genau wie Liz auf ihren Zugreifen könnte… Auf jeden Fall! Wenn du den richtigen Black ausschaltest, schaltest du damit sie vielleicht alle aus."

„Woher wissen wir wer der echte Danton Black ist?" und runzelt fragend die Stirn während er Cait anschaut.

„Es ist wie mit deinen Ohnmachtsanfällen, er hat Grenzen genau wie du. Die Klone zu kontrollieren, erfordert ein beträchtiges Ausmaß an Körperlicher stärke. Das bedeutet du musst nach dem suchen der Anzeichen von Erschöpfung aufweist. Er ist der Alpha. Oder du nimmst Liz mit, wenn ich richtig liege, wird sie von Metawesen angezogen. Da wo das Flüstern lauter wird ist ein Metawesen und da die Klone nur leere Hüllen sind, haben diese keine Kräfte, bedeutet: kein Flüstern.", erklärt sie uns ausführlich in ihrer üblichen professionellen Attitude.

„Es ist nur sind Theorien, aber welche die Sie vielleicht erproben wollen.", fügt mein Vater noch hinzu.

Daraufhin kommt Cisco mit einem Riegel auf Berry zu. „Außerdem habe ich diese hoch Kalorischen Proteinrigel für deinen Stoffwechsel zusammen gemischt."

Plötzlich beginnt der Black-Klon sich an zu bewegen, dreht sich zu Caitlin macht ein komisches Geräusch, dreht sich zur Tür und wird wie aus dem nichts erschossen, woraufhin mein Klon sich einfach nur auflöst... _‚Sieht ein weeenig widerlich aus…!_ ' Wir drehen uns zur Tür und sehen Joe mit seiner Pistole in der Hand. „Sind hier noch mehr?", fragt er noch alarmiert.

„Nein.", antwortet Caity schockiert, mit großen Augen.

„Wieso hat er sich plötzlich bewegt? Und wieso hat sich Liz' Klon in das da verwandelt?", fragt er und zeigt auch leicht angewidert auf das seltsame Glibber Zeug auf dem Boden.

„Der Alpha. Ich schätze der Alpha macht jetzt seine Klone kampfbereit. Und Liz' Klon braucht eine funktionstüchtige Stammzelle, durch welche die Spaltung in Kraft getreten ist, in der Nähe. Oder einfach nur einen Klon, auf jeden Fall muss die Ursprungs DNA der Metawesens in der Nähe sein. Wie ´s aussieht."

„Dann weiß ich wohin er ihn gerufen hat. STAGG Industries.", informiert uns Joe.

„Dann fordere doch Verstärkung an.", fordert Berry ihn angespannt auf.

Auf einmal sehe ich, dass sich etwas in ihm verändert haben muss, jedenfalls seine Meinung über das hier. „Die Polizei ist Machtlos gegen ihn. Sowas wie Black, oder Marden…, können wir nicht besiegen. Und die hier wahrscheinlich auch nicht. Der einzige der ihn besiegen kann bist du. Du musst das erledigen. Das habe ich verstanden. Jetzt mach Ausnahmsweise das was ich dir sage. Halt den Kerl auf."

Berry nickt ihm zu. „Ich komme mit!", antworte ich, bevor Berry noch verschwinden konnte.

„Kommt gar nicht in Frage!", negiert Berry sofort.

„Du hast gehört was Caitlin gesagt hat, vielleicht kann ich ihn ja sogar aufspüren. Als das Original.", schlage ich aufgeregt vor.

„Bezogen auf KÖNNTEST. Sollte noch einmal so eine Situation sein und wir wissen genau was du kannst, kommst du mit, aber du kannst es ja nicht Mal kontrollieren, was es auch ist." Erwidert er und verschwindet ohne ein weiteres Wort.

„Berry hat Recht. Ich hätte dich nur ungerne gehen lassen, bevor wir deine Fähigkeiten direkt getestet haben.", erwidert mein Vater sorgend.

„In Ordnung. Seit wann weißt du eigentlich davon?" frage ich stutzig und stirnrunzelnd.

„Ich bin reingekommen, als die Ergebnisse kamen. Caitlin konnte sie nicht besonders gut hinter ihrem Rücken verstecken.", antwortet er mir amüsiert.

Berry kümmerte sich schließlich alleine um Black, schaffte es jedenfalls nicht ihn lebend zu bekommen. Berry wollte ihn noch retten als er am Fenster im freien hing, doch Black klonte seine Hand um die seine von Berrys zu lösen. Er viel runter und starb.

Als Berry zurück kam sagte er sowas rührendes und emotionales... _„Ich bin zwar der Typ der im Anzug rum rennt, aber wenn ich da draußen bin und den Menschen helfe, etwas verändere, dann seid ihr immer bei mir. Mir ist etwas klar geworden. Wir wurden alle von diesem Blitz getroffen."_

* * *

 _WAAAAAAAS!_ über 5T Wörter ! ^^

Falls es euch gefallen hat bitte Reviews da lassen, würde mich echt freuen über eure Meinung bis jetzt :)


	6. Offene Rechnung - E3

Heeyy! Frohe Weihnachten!

Und hier habe ich auch ein neues Kapitel für euch. ^^ Und weil es so lange gedauert hat ist es eine ganze Folge. Wenn es jetzt klappt mit dem vorgearbeiteten Material werde ich so einmal die Woche sonntags, ein neues Kapitel hochladen. Mal schauen wie es noch läuft mit dem überarbeiten.

Und jetzt viel Spaß!

P.S. Ich besitze keine Rechte von irgendwas in/von/bei/etc Flash außer mein(e) Charakter(e). _leider :D_

Episode 3

* * *

POV Liz

21:23 Uhr

CC Vogue Cinema

Iris, Barry und ich kommen aus dem Kino. Wir haben uns einen neuen Zombiefilm gesehen. Der wird aber sowas von nicht mein neuer Lieblingshorrorfilm. Für einen Zombiefilm war der richtig mies, meiner Meinung nach. Sowas sollte nicht einmal für das Genre „Horror" zugelassen sein, auch wenn die Action nicht ganz so schlecht war. Dennoch. Gut war das nicht.

„Auf einer regulären Filmskala war das eine sieben oder acht, auf ´ner Zombiefilmskala war das ´ne vier. Allerhöchstens." Beginnt Barry nach ein paar Schritten die wir aus dem Kino raus sind.

„ _Allerhöchstens?!_ Da ist deine Bewertung ja noch schmeichelnd. Ich würde der regulären Filmskala höchstens eine 6 geben und der Zombieskala eine bestenfalls eine drei. Wobei selbst dass noch zu nett ist. Wir hätten besser **‚** _Blue Devil II'_ schauen sollen, wie ich vorgeschlagen habe."

„ _Zu nett?_ Das ist eine faire Bewertung wenn du die durchschnittliche Qualität der Filme betrachtest. Außerdem kenne ich davon den ersten Teil nicht und ich gehe nicht in Fortsetzungen wenn ich den die vorherigen Teile nicht gesehen habe."

„Ach was! Ich erwarte einfach nur ein gesundes Maß an Professionalität und Realismus von einem Horror- oder in dem Fall Zombiefilm." Antworte ich Barry belustigt, woraufhin ich mir einen kleinen Lacher von ihm verdiene.

„Es gibt ´ne Zombiefilmskala?", wirft Iris plötzlich fragend in unser Gespräch ein.

„Klar! Wusstet ihr, dass es so etwas wie Zombies wirklich gibt?" fragt er Iris und mich.

Woraufhin ich ihm antworte. „ Oh du meinst den Parasitären Pilz der Ameisen infiziert und sie dann dazu bringt..."

Barry unterbricht mich enthusiastisch und mit einem funkeln in seinen Augen „... sich an Blättern fest zu beißen damit seine Sporen dann wiederum neue Wirte infizieren. Wir sind schon wieder zu Nerdig, was?"

„Jap." Ich rolle meine Augen, während Barry mit zusammengepressten Lippen verständnisvoll zustimmt und Iris fortfährt, „ Ja, ist aber kein Ding, ihr seid die zwei niedlichsten Nerds die ich kenne. Außerdem ist es schön, dass ihr euch so gut versteht und Berry endlich jemanden hat mit dem _rumnerden_ kann. Und außerdem habe ich jetzt auch großes Interesse an Unglaublichen Dingen."

„Wegen der Sache mit dem roten Blitz?", fragt Barry leicht genervt.

„Er existiert. Die Menschen sprechen über ihn."

„Vielleicht ist es ja kein er, sondern eine sie?", fragt Barry lächerlich. Woraufhin ich ihm einen _‚wirklich?'_ Blick zu werfe und lache.

„Es ist ein Mann, okay? Ich hab bei solchen Sachen eine echt gute Intuition.", erwidert Iris selbstsicher.

„Hey, hey, hey. Nur weil noch keiner an „Dem Blitz" Titten gesehen hat, heißt es nicht, dass er keine hat.", schlage ich, mich drüber lustig machend, vor. Wobei Barry mir einen fragend verwirrten Blick mit einem breiten Grinsen zu wirft und ich meine Achseln darauf nur zucke und zurück grinse.

Iris, voll in ihrem Element, fährt einfach fort. „Jemand der von einem Autounfall bewahrt wurde hat sogar ein Bild hochgeladen. „Der rote Schleier der verschwindet". Hier, was siehst du?" Sie streckt mir und Berry ihr Smartphone ins Gesicht um uns das Bild zu zeigen, doch bevor es sehen können popt Eddies Gesicht auf mit Anruf annehmen „Button" auf.

Ich ziehe meine Augenbrauen nur fragend hoch und Barry und ich ihr gleichzeitig antworten: „Dein Freund der dich gerade anruft." Und anschließend uns anschauen und darüber lachen.

Iris dreht ihr Handy wieder zu sich. „Oh, da sollte ich wohl ran gehen. Ich übernachte heute bei ihm und er soll irgendwo seinen Schlüssel für mich verstecken. _Hey Babe, was gibt´s?_ " Sie dreht sich von uns weg um mit ihm zu reden.

Ich möchte gerade was zu Bear sagen, als er enttäuscht aufatmet und seines losgeht, er genervt rangeht und auf mithören drückt. Am anderen Ende ist Cisco zu hören. „ Code 2.3.7 auf dem Wade Boulevard."

Ich schau fragen Barry an der ebenso verwirrt zurück schaut und Cisco antwortet. „Entblößung in der Öffentlichkeit?", fragt er.

„Warte ich meinte, 2.3.9"

Diesmal ist auch eine deutliche Verwirrtheit bei ihm in der Stimme zu hören. „Verstoß gegen die Leinenpflicht?!"

„Böser Mann. Mit einer Knarre. Fährt ein Fluchtauto. Los!", antwortet Cait diesmal drängend. Barry schaut kurz rüber zu Iris um zu schauen ob sie sich nicht wieder zu uns dreht und danach zu mir, ob es in Ordnung ist und ich eine Ausrede nur für den Fall schnell habe. Ich nicke ihm kurz versichernd zu und weg ist er. In der zwischen Zeit bin ich selbst kurz am Handy, als Iris kurz darauf auflegt und Barry schon wieder da ist. Mit einer Menge Wind die mir meine Frisur zerstört.

„Grüße von Eddie.", berichtet uns Iris als sie seltsam zu mir schaut wegen meiner Haare und wieder zu Barry der ein seltsam großes Lächeln im Gesicht hat.

„Ach wie nett. Wollen wir was essen gehen? Ich bin ein wenig – ausgehungert."

„Nach dem mongolischen Barbecue _vor_ dem Kino und der extra großen Tüte Popcorn _im_ Kino, müsstest du doch – platzen.", antwortet Iris verdutzt und mit großen Augen.

Bevor Barry antwortet werfe ich noch schnell Achsel zuckend ein, „Also bei dem Popcorn habe ich auch noch mitgegessen, ich wollte mir eigentlich doch was holen, hab mich einfach nicht getraut."

„Und ich gehe viel joggen.", fügt er – ebenfalls - locker Achsel zuckend hinzu.

„Oh okay.", antwortet Iris überraschend überzeugt und packt uns beide jeweils an einem Arm eingehackt und wir laufen los.

Ein paar Minuten später haben wir uns wie üblicherweise einfach fürs Jitters entschieden um noch kurz was zu knabbern, wobei Barrys bestellte Portion nicht all zu klein war.

Nächster Morgen...

S.T.A.R. Labs 

Nach der Nacht mit Iris und Barry bin ich richtig müde, wir waren zwar nicht mehr lange im Jitters, aber ich habe mit Iris noch ein bisschen was getrunken, nicht viel aber genug um mich ein wenig mies zu fühlen.

Und meine Träume haben sich auch schon wieder gemeldet und haben mich ständig geweckt. Ein guter schlaf war das nicht gerade. Ich laufe den Gang zum Cortex entlang, als ich schon Stimmen hören kann.

„Faszinierend. Ein Giftgas manipulierendes Metawesen." Schon ohne zusehen weiß ich, dass das mein Vater ist. Auf dem Weg kann ich die Diskussion zwischen ihm, Caitlin und Cisco mitbekommen.

 _Ein Metawesen das Giftgas manipuliert? Habe ich heute Morgen nicht was über einen ähnlichen Mord durch Giftgas in meiner News App gelesen..?_

„Ich bezweifle jedoch das Iron Hights ein Gefängnis ist an dem man Metawesen wegsperrt.", sehe ich Joe sagen, als ich aus meinen Gedanken gerissen werde und im Eingang des Cortex stehe. Er nickt mir kurz mit einem freundlich begrüßendem lächeln zu, woraufhin auch Barry mich entdeckt, aber zu tief im Thema steckt und deswegen sich wieder zur Mannschaft an den PCs dreht.

Ich bleibe eine kurz noch stehen, als sich aber sonst keiner umdreht entscheide ich mich das Gespräch nicht zu stören und laufe zu Caitlin rüber und lege ihr still zur Begrüßung eine Hand auf ihre Schulter, was mir ein freundlich Lächeln von ihr verschafft.

Wieder aus meinen Gedanken draußen entschließe ich mich auch am Gespräch zu beteiligen. Doch schon wieder bekomme ich nur einen Bruchteil von Joes Satz mit, „…solltet ihr Genies einen anderen Ort finden an dem wir sie wegsperren können."

„Ein Gefängnis für Metawesen. Cool.", erwidert Cisco voll enthusiastisch und wieder mit diesem begeistertem glitzern in seinen Augen. Das hat er immer wenn er an Superheldenkram denkt oder wieder eine neue Erfindung am Laufen hat.

„Bis wir ihnen die Kräfte entziehen können.", fügt mein Vater begeistert hinzu.

„Es gibt vielleicht einen Ort an dem – wir sie festhalten können.", erwidert Cisco vorsichtig. Ich schau zu Cait neben mir runter und sehe sofort, dass sie weiß was er meint genauso wie mein Vater. In dem Moment drehen sich beide zu ihm. Ich starre einfach nur weiter auf den Platz vor Caitlin.

„Das ist jetzt nicht dein Ernst. Wir waren nicht mehr da unten seit… Er ist abgeriegelt." Erwidert sie ihm, ich höre ihre Verzweiflung und den Schmerz in ihrer Stimme auch wenn sie etwas Monoton klang. Aber ich kenne Caitlin..

Daraufhin fällt mein Vater ihr ins Wort, „Cisco hat recht. Wir könnten ihn zum provisorischen Gefängnis umbauen."

„Aber was ist wenn es dort noch nicht sicher ist, wir können ja niemanden einsperren in der Gefahr zu sterben.", erwidere ich als sich nun alle zu mir drehen und meine Anwesenheit bemerken.

„Wovon redet ihr?", fragt Barry leicht verwirrt. Da fällt mir auf, dass er seit ich da bin noch nichts gesagt hatte bis jetzt. _Oder hat er was gesagt als ich meinen Gedanken war?_

„Von dem Teilchenbeschleuniger.", antwortet mein Dad ihm mit fester, sicherer Stimme, als in dem Moment jeder einen leeren Blick bekommt, außer Cait, sie dreht sich geschockt leicht in meine Richtung und verschwindet in Gedanken. Doch da ist Sie nicht alleine..

Ich weiß woran Cait denken muss. Die Nacht in der sie Ronny verloren hat, wir alle.. Es ist so viel was mir in den Kopf schießt, dass ich schon wieder Kopfschmerzen bekomme. Ich versuche mich zusammen zu reißen. Alles ist still um mich herum. _Haben alle aufgehört zu reden?_ Fragend sehe ich mich um, aber ich sehe doch wie mein Vater seinen Mund bewegt aber es kommt nichts raus. Da höre ich auf einmal so ein komisches Piepen in meinen Ohren. Und plötzliches kurz alles schwarz bevor ich eine Art „Vision" bekomme.

* * *

 _Ich stehe am Strand. Schau mich um, ich erkenne sofort, dass es Nachmittag ist an der Farbe der Sonne. Da sehe ich zwei Menschen Hand in Hand auf mich zu kommen, eine Frau und ein Mann. Sie kommen näher als ich plötzlich erkenne wer…_ ‚Mum?' _frage ich, aber nicht laut sondern irgendwie nur in meinem Kopf. Ich habe keine Kontrolle über meinen Körper._

 _Die beiden sind fast bei mir als meine Mutter zu Wort kommt. „Na ihr beiden." Da fällt mir plötzlich auf, dass ich einen kleinen blonden Jungen im Arm halte, vielleicht drei oder vier Jahre alt._

 _Ich beuge mich rüber zu meiner Mum und küsse sie auf die Wange._ ‚Was ist hier los? Ich will sie lieber umarmen und nie mehr loslassen! Ich meine sie war tot! Nein. Sie ist tot! Das kann gerade nicht echt sein. Ich habe immerhin keine Kontrolle über mich'

 _Ich antworte ihr „Hey Mum. Habt ihr Eddie gesehen er wollte kurz was zu essen holen, Ben hier wollte unbedingt ein Eis haben.", als ich daraufhin den Jungen auf die Wange küsse und dieser dabei glücklich auflacht. ‚Was zur Hölle hat Eddie - IRIS' Freund - den mit mir am Hut und dem kleinen? Wir sind doch nicht..? Ich meine er ist ja nicht mal… mein Typ.'_

„ _Da ist doch mein Schwiegersohn.", meldet sich nun mein Vater zu Wort. Als ich mich umdrehe sehe ich ihn auf uns zukommen._

 _Ich bekomme von dem Blonden man, den ich sofort als Eddie identifiziere, einen Kuss auf den Mund. „Hey Schatz. Hab dir auch was mit gebracht.", antwortet er mir als er Ben sein Eis reicht und mir ein kaltes Wasser._

 _Langsam verblasst alles ich sehe noch ein bisschen wie's weiter geht, aber kann nichts Genaues erkennen._

* * *

Als mein Vater plötzlich mich und Caitlin aus unseren Gedanken, oder mich zumindest aus dieser „Vision" - oder was das war - reißt. Ich schaue mich kurz erschrocken um und sehe den sorgenden Blick von Cisco der uns beide trifft, als ich merke wie mir eine kleine Träne die Wange runter läuft. „Caitlin, Liz. Habt ihr zugehört? Ich fahre runter zum Beschleuniger Ring."

„Ich muss arbeiten. Ich bin wahrscheinlich sowieso schon zu spät dran und Cait..", antworte ich als ich mir schnell die Träne wegwische.

Da fällt mir Barry ins Wort und rettet sie, „Ei- Eigentlich brauch ich dringend Caitlins Hilfe bei der Bestimmung des Giftgases." Caitlin und ich atmen erleichtert aus, woraufhin ich Barry einen dankenden Blick zu werfe.

„G- genau und ich geh jetzt wirklich mal. Bis später.", füge ich noch leicht im Schock von dem was ich gesehen habe. Auf dem Weg nach draußen gebe ich meinem Vater noch einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Bis später Liz." Antwortet er mir noch bevor ich weg bin.

CCPD

Auf dem Weg zu meinem Wagen bekam ich eine Nachricht von Singh rein er sagte, er habe einen Fall für mich. Ich habe eine Kollegin vom Jitters gefragt ob sie bitte mit mir Schicht tauschen kann. Das gute ist, dass ich die Spätschicht mit Iris jetzt habe. Und hier bin ich nun und beschäftige mich mit diesem seltsamen Mann.

„Ich schwöre es ihnen! Ich habe gesehen wie diese grüne Wolke nacheinander alle umgebracht hat. Und ich bin mir sicher, dass ich in der Wolke ein Gesicht erkannt habe."

„Es tut mir leid Herr.."

„Morton."

„Herr Morton, aber Wolken oder Gase können nicht von einem Menschen auf den anderen übergehen. Verbreitet sich ein Gas in einem Raum, werden alle, sich im Raum befindenden Personen fast zur gleichen Zeit betroffen. Wer jedoch als erstes da runter leidet oder Anzeichen Zeigt, hängt von der genetisch veranlagten Resistenz jedes Menschen ab und von wo das Gas austritt und wie weit man davon entfernt ist. Nehmen sie denn derzeitig-"

„Junge Dame." Unterbricht mich der etwas ältere Mann, „Ich mag ja schon etwas älter sein, aber ich weiß was ich gesehen habe und ich nehme keine Medikamente oder anderweitiges."

„Na gut. Dann entschuldige ich mich bei Ihnen. Aber wenn ich Sie mal fragen darf, warum waren sie so spät noch dort in der Gegend? Und nur mal so eine Frage wegen dem Gesicht, haben sie des Öfteren in letzter Zeit seltsame Dinge gesehen."

„Ich bin Obdachlos, meine Liebe. Da hat man keine große Auswahl wo man bleibt. Und außerdem habe ich dort in der Nähe meinen ‚Unterkunft'. Wenn ich das Ihnen sage werden sie mich erst recht für verrückt halten." Der Mann schaut mich an als ob seine Geschichte so selbstverständlich wäre, was mich schockiert, denn Obdachlos sollte so locker betrachtet werden. Aber wahrscheinlich lebt er einfach schon zu lange so..

„Ich versuche es nicht. Versprochen.", versichere ich dem älteren Mann vor mir.

„Nun gut. Ich weiß es klingt komisch, aber manchmal sehe ich Menschen auf der Straße die seltsame Schatten um sich herum haben oder andere Dinge. Sie zum Beispiel, bei ihnen sehe ich eine Art hellblaue Aura. Und da draußen." Woraufhin er nach kurzem umschaut als ob er nach etwas sucht, bevor er fort fährt, „Dieser junge Mann da draußen neben der braunhaarigen jungen Frau, um ihn herum tanzen viele kleine rote Blitze Oh und von der Frau daneben dampft es wie wenn man eine Gefriertruhe öffnet."

 _Einen Moment mal Cait hat überhaupt keine Kräfte. Aber wieso stimmt den der Rest?_

Ich höre dem Mann gespannt zu was er mir da beschreibt. _Er muss auch ein Metawesen sein. Aber wie kann es sein das er die Fähigkeiten anderer Metawesen sehen kann? Immerhin hat bis jetzt jede Fähigkeit damit zu tun mit was man bei der Explosion in Verbindung gekommen ist._ „Sie waren aber nicht zufälliger weise nach der Explosion vor neun Monaten im Koma oder waren kurz danach ohnmächtig?", frage ich vorsichtig.

„Doch, doch. Ich war für ein paar Tage weg, als ich aufwachte lag ich plötzlich im Krankenhaus wo mir dann davon berichtet wurde. Und vor ein paar Monaten nun sehe ich diese komischen Auren und wie auch immer Sie es nennen möchten."

„Dann hätte ich nur noch eine Frage an Sie und dann können Sie auch schon gehen. Wissen sie noch was sie gemacht haben kurz bevor Sie von der Explosion getroffen wurden?"

„Tut mir leid, nein das weiß ich nicht mehr. Ich kann mich an alles von dem tag erinnern, aber ab ein paar Stunden vor dem Unfall ist alles weg."

„Naja ich danke Ihnen trotzdem herzlich für ihre Information. Aber wenn ich Ihnen mal einen Rat geben darf, verraten sie sowas bloß nicht weiter was sie da sehen, sonst wird man sie bestimmt irgendwann deswegen noch einweisen.", sage ich ihm noch mit einem freundlichen Lächeln.

„Soll das heißen sie glauben mir?", fragt der Mann mich verdutzt, woraufhin ich ihm nur ein freundliches Lächeln schenke und ihn nach draußen begleite. Kurz darauf kommt Singh auf mich zu mit einer Akte in der Hand.

„Dr Wells, was ist denn nun mit dem verrückten Obdachlosen?"

„Mit ihm ist alles in Ordnung. Er hat zugegeben sich den Kopf zuvor gestoßen zu haben und ist sich nun doch nicht mehr sicher ob es echt war oder er halluziniert habe. Ich habe ihn zu einem Freund geschickt der ihn mal untersuchen wird. Er wird aber keine Probleme mehr machen.", lüge ich zum Schutz des Obdachlosen. Singh glaubt ja sowieso nicht all das alles, er würde mich am Ende selbst noch für eine verrückte halten.

„Das will ich auch hoffen. Es laufen in letzter Zeit zu viele verrückte rum und immer mehr Schwachsinn über den „roten Blitz".", meckert er genervt wie üblich.

„Sonst noch was Sir?", frage ich zur Sicherheit.

Er überlegt kurz bevor er mir antwortet. „Nein, das war erst mal alles. Ich hätte da aber noch ein paar Akten die sie sich bitte anschauen sollen. Alles von etwas labilen Verbrechern. Ich möchte ihre Meinung dazu."

„Natürlich." Antworte ich ihm. Er holt kurz die Akten, gibt sie mir und verabschiedet sich wieder von mir. Kurz darauf gehe ich die Treppe zu Barrys Labor hoch um zu sehen ob die beiden noch da sind. Als ich rein komme, spüre ich einen Wind und weiß sofort, dass es Barry war und sehe Caitlin nun alleine im Labor stehen.

Caitlin und ich machen uns sofort auf dem Weg zu S.T.A.R. Labs. Auf dem Weg ruft Cisco kurz an und fragt wo wir sind und dass wir uns schnell beeilen sollen.

S.T.A.R. Labs Cortex

„Barry. Barry!", ruft Caitlin als wir beide gerade in den Cortex rennen und sehen wie Cisco gerade alles bereit macht. Und Barry schwer atmet auf dem Krankenbett liegt und mein Vater in seinem Rollstuhl neben dem Bett mit einem sorgendem Blick.

Barry reißt seinen Anzug auf. „Schneidet mich auf. Das Gift ist noch in mir.", keucht er uns entgegen mit schmerz verzerrtem Gesicht.

„Jetzt haben wir eine Probe. Caitlin wir müssen eine Lungendiobsie durchführen um einen aktiven Gas Anteil zu extrahieren.", antwortet mein Vater sicher.

„Aber jedes Betäubungsmittel würde dein Metabolismus sofort verbrennen.", erwidert Caity panisch.

„Ich heile schnell. Schon vergessen." keucht Barry nur noch schwer heraus während sich seine Brust schwer hebt und senkt.

„Tun Sie ´s.", erwidert mein Vater bestimmt, woraufhin Cisco ihr die Spritze gibt und die OP beginnt. Ich entschuldige mich und sage, dass ich arbeiten muss, da ich mir das nicht anschauen kann. Auch wenn ich früher immer eine richtige Ärztin sein wollte, wurde mir immer wieder bewusst warum ich es nicht bin. Und es auch noch an einen meiner Freunde zu sehen macht es noch schlimmer, außerdem beginnt sowieso bald meine Schicht.

CC Jitters

Ich habe mir etwas Zeit gelassen hinzugehen und mir unterwegs nochmal eine Kleinigkeit zu essen geschnappt. „Hey Debbie, danke dass du für mich eingesprungen bist. Wenn du willst kannst du jetzt schon gehen ich trage dein Schichtende später ein wenn du willst. So wie ´s hier gerade aussieht ist sowieso nicht viel Personal nötig.", begrüße ich sie mit einem Lächeln.

„Danke Liz und kein Problem, spielt mir sowieso gut in die Karten, mein Freund wollte heute Abend nämlich mit mir weggehen. Jetzt habe ich wenigstens doch Zeit für ihn. Er war schon komplett niedergeschlagen als ich ihm gesagt hab, dass ich arbeiten müsste und für unser 1 Jähriges nicht kann.", lächelt sie mir zu, verschwindet kurz hinten um sich umzuziehen und verabschiedet sich anschließend von mir.

Kurze Zeit später taucht dann auch schon Iris auf. „Hey Iris und wie läuft's mit deinem Artikel?"

„Richtig gut! Ich bekomme sogar schon Feedback von meinen Lesern. Und manche schreiben sogar, dass sie ihn auch schon gesehen haben. Ich bin richtig gespannt was sonst noch so von ihm kommt und vielleicht treffe ich ihn ja auch mal, dann kann ich auch mal selbst zu all dem befragen.", antwortet sie mir voller Enthusiasmus und mit diesem Funkeln in ihren Augen, dass sie immer hat wenn es um sowas geht. „Und wie dein Tag bis jetzt so? Du hättest doch heute eigentlich die Frühschicht gehabt."

„Eigentlich fast das übliche. Bin erstmal heute Morgen kurz zu meinem Vater und auf dem hierher hab ich dann aber eine Nachricht von Singh bekommen, der hatte einen Fall für mich und will noch zu ein paar anderen meine Meinung. Hat mir Akten mitgegeben, die muss ich in den nächsten Tagen mir dann auch mal durchlesen."

„Klingt doch wie ein spannender Tag.", versucht Iris es mir gut zu reden, bevor sie kurz nach hinten verschwindet um sich umzieht.

„Und wie läuft es noch so mit dir und Eddie?", frage ich sie als sie zurück ist.

„Ja... Jetzt gerade nicht so gut, ich werde morgen mit ihm reden müssen und bald mit meinem Dad.. Er wollte mich heute vor der Arbeit überraschen, aber mein Dad war daheim und um sich raus zu reden ist er mit ihm zum Tatort nochmal gefahren. Er ist richtig sauer gewesen deswegen. Aber du kennst meinen Dad, du weist dass er das nicht leicht nehmen wird und dann wird bestimmt er auf mich wütend sein oder enttäuscht. Und außerdem ist er der erste mit dem es so eine richtig ernste Sache ist und das macht mir Angst…"

„Komplizierte Sache. Aber du hast Recht, du musst auf jeden Fall mit Eddie reden. Und wegen Joe, wirst du trotzdem nicht mehr lange drum herum kommen. Entweder du erzählst es ihm und hast Eddie noch dafür aber für eine Weile dicke Luft mit Joe, oder du wartest noch und bist auf dünnem Eis Eddie zu verlieren. Und Angst brauchst du nicht haben, es gibt immer ein erstes Mal für alles und immerhin vielleicht ist es ja was Gutes"

„Ich weiß nicht, ich werde drüber schlafen und dann sehe ich morgen weiter, wenn ich mit Eddie rede. Aber danke für deine Hilfe und dass du für mich da bist und seit wann bist du gut in Beziehungstipps?", fragt sie mich neckend entsetzt.

„Hey, nur weil du nie gefragt hast und deshalb nichts von meinem geheimen Talent weißt kann ich doch nichts dafür.", lache ich ihr zu, „Außerdem bin ich Psycho Doc, vergiss das nie." Wir beide lachen und versuchen sie ein bisschen von ihren Problemen abzulenken. Ich sehe es nicht gerne wenn sie traurig ist, oder auch nur irgendeiner meiner Freunde. Wir albern ein bisschen rum während wir uns Arbeit suchen um unsere Schicht durch zu bekommen.

Der restliche Tag ging dann wieder recht schnell rum. Gegen Abend kamen wieder etwas mehr Gäste zum Abend essen und entspannen nach der Arbeit, was durch ständige Beschäftigung auch nicht langweilig war. Und kurz vor Schluss als dann alle weg waren, haben Iris und ich uns nochmal zu einem Kaffee hingesetzt und ein bisschen gequatscht.

Auf dem Weg nach Hause, bekam ich noch eine SMS von Cisco, dass Barry wieder wach ist und alles in Ordnung ist. Aber er sich Sorgen um mich gemacht hat seit heute Morgen, als ich kurz weggetreten bin. Ich versicherte ihm kurz und schnell, dass alles in Ordnung sei.

Daheim in meiner Wohnung, bin ich dann noch schnell duschen und hab mich vor dem Fernsehe gesetzt und mir währen dessen ein paar Fälle durchgelesen bevor ich eingeschlafen bin.

Nächste Morgen…

S.T.A.R. Labs

Eigentlich wollte ich an meinem freien Tag einfach nur daheim bleiben und die Akten durch bekommen, aber Cisco mich kurz angerufen und gefragt ob ich zu STAR Labs kommen würde, weil er sowieso noch mit mir reden wolle.

„Hey Cis.", begrüße ich ihn als er mir gerade entgegen kommt aus dem Cortex.

„Hey Liz. Können wir kurz…reden?", fragt er mich vorsichtig mit leicht geknickter Miene.

Ich atme stark aus. „Ja klar. Ist mein Dad da?". Er nickt. „Dann lass uns ins Büro gehen und da reden." Auf dem Gesamten Weg sind wir beide still und sagen nichts.

Im Büro angekommen beginnt Cisco das Gespräch. „Liz ist wirklich alles in Ordnung. Du sahst gestern aus als hättest du plötzlich ein Blackout gehabt."

„Ja, nein also ich war einfach nur ein bisschen in Gedanken versunken. Mehr war das nicht. Wirklich. Es ist noch schwierig an das alles zu denken und so. Und die Sache mit meinen Kräften, ich muss das einfach noch ein bisschen verarbeiten, vor allem bei dem Schlafmangel wegen meiner komischen Träume."

„Ich kann es ja auch verstehen, aber für einen kurzen Moment war dein Gesicht so richtig schmerzverzerrt und in dem anderen so komplett leer, als wärst du weggetreten. Und was für Träume?"

„Cisco es ist lieb von dir dass du dir sorgen um mich machst aber es ist echt nicht nötig.", versuche ich ihn zu überzeugen. Aber ich sehe es an seinem Blick dass er es nicht ist, doch bevor er noch irgendwas sagen kann, ertönt die Stimme meines Vaters aus der Sprechanlage und ruft Cisco hoch.

Wir kommen zusammen rein, da bemerkt mein Vater mich plötzlich. „Guten Morgen Liz, hast du heute nicht frei?"

„Kann ich an meinem freien Tag nicht hierher kommen und meinen Dad besuchen?", frage ich lächelnd meinen Vater und gebe ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange, der lächelt zu mir zurückschaut.

Die beiden besprechen die Ergebnisse und Theorien. Woraufhin ihnen ein Licht aufgeht und Cisco drauf hin, Barry und Caitlin ruft hoch zu kommen.

„Hey zieht euch das ein 3-D Molekular Modell des Gases aus der Probe."

„Wir haben das Toxin identifiziert.", fügt mein Vater hinzu.

„Blausäure? Wirklich?", fragt Barry die beiden verunsichert.

„Ja, das interessante ist jedoch mit was die Blausäure vermischt war. Einem Sedativum.", ergänzt mein Vater, während er immer noch auf den Bildschirm starrt.

„Natürlich! Wurde an dem Abend der Explosion jemand hingerichtet?", fragt Berry plötzlich als hätte ihn der Schlag getroffen. Mein Vater fragt als einziger, wieso. Cait und ich gehen sofort auf die Computer zu um nachzuschauen. „Dieses Sedativum wird Verbrechern in der Todeszelle verabreicht, bevor sie in einer Gaskammer durch Blausäure getötet werden.", erklärt er noch, was mein Vater bestätigt.

Kurz darauf haben wir beide auch schon jemanden gefunden. Er war der einzige der an diesem Tag sterben sollte. „Es gab eine Hinrichtung. Kyle Nimbus.", antwortet Caitlin, woraufhin Barry bestätigt, dass er es ist, den er getroffen hat. Und das seltsamste ist, das er auch noch auf die Beschreibung des Obdachlosen von gestern zutrifft. _Ich hoffe das war nicht das letzte Mal, dass ich ihn gesehen habe. Ich hätte da glaube ich noch ein paar Fragen._

Bevor Caitlin fort fährt, ergänze ich was noch da steht. „Er war ein Auftragsmörder für den Dabinien Klan. Sie haben gegen ihn ausgesagt. Theresa Howard war Verhandlungsführende Richterin bei seinem Prozess und hat ihn zum Tode verurteilt. Er bringt nicht nur die Leute um an denen er sich rächen will, er bringt sie auch noch in der Richtigen Reihen folge um. Wie krank ist, dass denn.", füge ich noch angewidert hinzu, woraufhin sich Barry kurz zu mir umdreht bevor er sich wieder dem großen Bildschirm widmet.

Plötzlich geht meinem Vater ein Licht auf. „Die Explosion muss in beeinflusst haben während er dem Gas ausgesetzt war."

„Laut den Aufzeichnungen wurde die Hinrichtung abgeschlossen.", erwidert Cisco nachdenklich.

„Darum haben wir ihn nicht in der DNA Datenbank gefunden, da gibt es keine Einträge von Toten.", fügt Barry hinzu was erneut mein Vater bestätigt, bevor er weiter redet. „Er sagte noch jemand stünde auf seiner Liste. Wer hat ihn verhaftet? Derjenige könnte sein nächstes Ziel sein.", antwortet er als er sich zu Cait umdreht und auf sie zu läuft.

Bevor Caitlin überhaupt antwortet gefriert mir schon das Blut in meinen Adern. Ich Atme geschockt ein. _Nein. Nein, das kann nicht sein. Nicht Joe!_ Ich starre auf den Bildschirm und kurz darauf Barry ins Gesicht mit einem entschuldigten Blick. Er schaut mich ebenfalls an und runzelt fragend mit aufgerissenen Augen die Stirn.

Als Cait ihm schließlich antwortet - weil ich kein Wort mehr raus bekomme. „Barry. Der leitende Detektiv." Mehr muss sie nicht sagen, den Barry hat schon kapiert warum ich ihn s angeschaut habe und mir fast die Tränen kommen.

Er schnappt sich sofort sein Telefon und verschwindet in dem kleinen Krankenzimmer um Joe anzurufen, als er nicht dran geht wählt er Eddie. Er redet kurz mit und läuft nervös in dem kleinen Raum, als plötzlich sein Gesicht komplett leer wird. Ich weiß nicht was ich gerade groß helfen soll also setze ich mich auf einen der Stühle an den Monitoren.

In der Zwischenzeit hat Cait an einem Gegenmittel gearbeitet und als Barry raus kommt, läuft sie ihm entgegen mit einer seltsamen Spritze in der Hand und gibt es ihm. „Barry, ich hab aus dem Toxin ein Gegenmittel gewonnen. Hoffentlich brauchst du es nicht." Er nimmt sie an, atmet einmal tief ein und dreht sich zu seinem Anzug.

„Ich will mitkommen. Vielleicht kann ich ihn in seiner Gasgestalt ja mit meinem kinetischen Feld aufhalten.", versuche ich zu Augmentieren. _Ich will hier nicht rum sitzen und warten bis was passiert!_

„Das kommt gar nicht in Frage Liz, wir haben deine Fähigkeiten noch nicht einmal getestet, wir wissen bis jetzt nur was du uns gesagt hast, dass dir passiert ist. Ich lass es nicht zu, dass dir was passiert.", entgegnet mein Vater entschlossen.

„Ich bin kein kleines Kind, ich kann auf mich aufpassen! Außerdem ist Barry da. Wir wären zu zweit."

„Liz- „, Barry legt mir eine Hand auf meine Schulter, was mich kurz aufschrecken lässt. „Ich sag das nicht gern – weil ich wie beschissen es weiß ist nichts tuend da zu sitzen, aber Wells Recht hat. Auch wenn wir zu zweit wären, solang wir nicht wissen wie deine Kräft funktionieren, ist es für uns beide zu gefährlich.

Auch wenn ich weiß, dass sie Recht haben, ist es ein Schlag ins Gesicht sowas zu hören. _Ich bin doch keine Bombe die jeden Moment detonieren kann..._ „Na schön, aber bis zum nächsten Mal werden wir auch meine Kräfte testen. Seit ich weiß, dass ich sie habe will auch was machen. Helfen. Und wenn mir keiner von euch dann helfen will mach ich es alleine, oder..", ich führe den Gedanken nicht fort, da ich weiß woraus es hinaus laufen könnte. Keiner hier weiß, dass ich Olli und seine Geheime Identität kenne und dabei sollte es auch bleiben.

Ich setze mich auf einen der Stühle an den Monitoren als Barry plötzlich weg ist und sich nun auch der Rest hier platziert.

„Barry ich hab jetzt alle Daten vom Iron Hights. Es ist wirklich ein Hochsicherheitsgefängnis, aber ich werde versuchen dich da rein zu dirigieren.

„Spar dir die Mühe, seit meinem elften Lebensjahr plane ich da einzubrechen.", ruft Barry ihm übers Headset zu, was Caitlin ein bisschen schmunzeln lässt.

„Pass auf dich auf, Barry.", werfe ich noch besorgt ein.

„Mach ich.", antwortet er mir schmunzelt. Auch wenn ich es nicht sehen kann, aber es hört sich so an. Nach kurzer Pause können wir erkennen, dass er stehen geblieben ist. „Du kommst an einen Ort an dem du niemandem mehr gefährlich kommen kannst.", höre ich Barry – aus den Lautsprechern - Nimbus entgegen rufen.

„Er hat das Gegenmittel bei Joe eingesetzt.", berichtet Cait meinem Vater während ich neben dran sitze. Und eigentlich nur warten kann, was mich fast verrückt werden lässt. „Ich rate dir dich von ihm fern zu halten Barry. Du darfst ihn nicht einatmen.", führt sie noch fort.

„Ich glaub so kommen wir nicht weiter Leute.", wirft er plötzlich leicht schnaufend ein.

„Du kannst nicht gegen ihn kämpfen. Wenn du aber so weiter machst, wird er vielleicht irgendwann schwächer, so wie du wenn du nicht genug ist.", sage ich ihm und betone den letzteren Teil etwas ärgernd.

„Das ist die instabilste Form der Materie, das Metawesen kann nicht ewig eine Nebelgestallt sein. Er muss irgendwann wieder ein Mensch werden.", erklärt mein Vater uns allen, mit seinem konzentriertem Blick.

Wir warten eine Weile, als wir aber nichts mehr von ihm hören stupse ich meinen Vater ein wenig nervös an, was er mir wahrscheinlich ansieht, da er sich nun zum Mikrofon beugt. „Barry. Barry."

„Wir haben gewonnen.", antwortet Barry stolz durch sein Headset, als mir ein Stein vom Herzen fällt und ich meinen angehaltenen Atem – was ich nicht einmal bemerkt habe - ausatme. „Ich bring ihn jetzt zu euch. Ich muss mich danach sofort um Joe kümmern."

Ein paar Sekunden später war er auch schon da und hat uns Kyle Nimbus ausgeliefert. Er hat ihn direkt in seine Zelle – unten im Teilchenbeschleuniger – gebracht und dann auch schon wieder verschwunden. Ich habe hier dann noch ein bisschen geholfen und mich dann auch auf den Weg ins Krankenhaus gemacht.

ein paar Stunden später...

CC Krankenhaus

Als ich gerade vom Kaffeeautomaten zurückkomme, rennt mir Iris mit Eddie im Schlepptau plötzlich entgegen und umarmt mich sofort. Da fällt mir auf einmal auch wieder meine „Vision" von Gestern ein, ich schüttle es mir aber schnell wieder aus dem Kopf. „Liz! Oh mein Gott! Weißt du wo mein Dad liegt?", fragt sie total in Panik.

„Dir auch Hallo.", begrüße ich sie sarkastisch und nicke Eddie zu. Sie löst sich aus meiner Umarmung und schaut mich immer noch mit dem gleichen ängstlichen Blick an, weshalb ich ihr dann schließlich ihr e Frage beantworte. „Ja ich weiß in welchem Raum er ist. Kommt mit ich bring euch hin."

Wir laufen ein paar Schritte bis ich die beiden anschaue und frage: „Was machst du eigentlich hier Eddie? Ist es nicht ein bisschen auffällig wenn ihr hier zusammen auftaucht?" Daraufhin schauen die beiden sich seltsam an bevor sich beide zu mir drehen. Iris öffnet den Mund um was zu sagen, aber ich halte ihr meine Hand hin um sie zu stoppen. Ich weiß was los ist. Ihre Blicke haben mir schon alles gesagt was ich wissen muss.

„Hier ist es.", sage ich hier und zeige auf die nächste Tür links. Sie rennt sofort ins Zimmer und schmeißt sich ihrem Vater um den Hals, während ich und Eddie ihr folgen. Ich sehe Barry an Joes Bett stehen. _Dann ist er endlich wieder wach_ , schmunzle ich. Als ich ihn aber anschaue sehe ich an seinem Blick schon wieder, dass ihn die Sache mit Iris und Eddie richtig fertig macht.

 _Wenn er wüsste was ich da gesehen hab mit Eddie, würde ihn das bestimmt wieder beruhigen. Aber ich weiß ja nicht mal was das zu bedeuten hatte oder was das eigentlich war._

„Oh. Hey, mir geht's gut keine Sorge.", versichert Joe Iris in seiner üblichen ruhigen Stimme und lacht leicht.

Ich gehe auf die andere Seite vom Bett wo Barry steht, stupse ihn mit meinem Ellenbogen leicht in die Seite und schaue in Fragen an, ob alles in Ordnung ist. Er schaut kurz z mir runter, presst seine Lippen zusammen und lächelt leicht.

Er dreht sich zu den anderen drei, „Wir lassen euch mal in Ruhe reden.", bevor er seine Hand mir an den Rücken legt und wir beide den Raum verlassen.

Wir laufen in einer angenehmen stille den kalten Krankenhaus Flur entlang. Dennoch spüre ich Barrys innere Unruhe, was mir Sorgen macht. „Hey Barry, alles in Ordnung?", frage ich ihn unsicher und schaue zu ihm hoch.

Er wirkt ein wenig überrascht von meiner Frage, so wie er mich kurz anguckt und dann wieder gerade aus. „Ähm ja, ich denke schon.", antwortet er mir nachdenklich. Wir setzten unseren Weg aus dem Krankenhaus erneut in Stille fort.

Als wir bei meinem Auto ankommen, merke ich ,dass Barry hinter mir stehen geblieben ist und mich anstarrt, als wolle er was sagen. Also drehe ich mich um und sehe nun auch seine Unsicherheit.

„Willst du-„

„Könntest du- „

Wir fangen beide an was zu sagen, als ich aber merke, dass er doch was sagen wollte hör ich auf, was wohl auch sein Gedanke war. Wieder breitet sich eine Stille aus, weshalb ich mich entscheide doch was zu sagen.

„Fang du an.", biete ich ihm mit einem Lächeln an.

„Ich – äh, wollte dich fragen, -also wenn es dir nicht zu große Umstände macht- ich meine ich kann ja eigentlich ja auch selber hin aber- „

Während er mir stotternd versucht eine Frage zu stellen, merke ich dass es für ihn was wichtiges sein muss, weshalb ich ihn schließlich unterbreche. „Was auch immer es ist, ich beiße nicht, also brauchst du nicht nervös sein.", entgegne ich ihm mit einem leichten aber freundliche kichern.

„Okay.", schnauft er kurz um sich selbst zu beruhigen. „Ich wollte dich fragen, ob du mich vielleicht zu meinem Vater fahren möchtest. Ich habe kein Auto und in meinen normalen Klamotten hin zu rennen ist wohl keine so gute Idee."

Es macht mich irgendwie stolz, dass er mich fragt ob ich ihn fahren will, auch wenn ich nicht dabei sein soll. Aber es bedeutet viel mitzukommen. „Mach ich doch gerne. Na los Steig ein." Als er meine Antwort hört, leuchten plötzlich seine Augen für einen Moment auf, was mein Grinsen noch größer macht.

Die Autofahrt ist wieder in Stile umhüllt, allerdings merke ich diesmal nichts Unruhiges an ihm, ein bisschen nervös, aber das liegt wohl daran, dass er gleich seinen Vater sehen wird.

Als wir im Iron Hights ankommen begleite ich ihn kurz bis nach drinnen, als wir aber unsere Sachen abgeben sollen behalte ich meine bei mir und schüttele meinen Kopf als er mich ansieht, was Barrys Aufmerksamkeit auf mich lenkt und er mich fragend anschaut.

„Du kannst mitkommen wenn du willst, ich würde dir gerne meinen Vater vorstellen.", erlaubt er mir nervös.

„Ein anderes Mal vielleicht. Wir kennen uns jetzt drei Wochen und es ist viel passiert, ich möchte nicht die Unbekannte sein die das Intime treffen von dir und deinem Vater stört, dass ihr nicht frei sprechen könnt." Erwidere ich. Ich sehe in seinen Augen kurz Enttäuschung, was aber schnell wieder weg ist.

Er nickt mir verständnisvoll zu und verschwindet hinter der nächsten Tür zum Besucherzimmer.


End file.
